Opposites Attract But Do They Last?
by XxNormannoeyesxX
Summary: Mitchie is a bar-maid saving for college where Shane is a socialite that has the world at his feet. We all know opposites attract but is it possible to be too different. Rated T just in case!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**

**I don't own anyone mentioned from the original movie, any places you might recognise, any other famous person mentioned etc etc…lol**

I took a lung-ful of fresh air before pulling the door to "The Sugar Bowl" opened; the smoke scent of the room was not something that appealed to me. It wasn't one of the worst places to work though, it was sort of flattering being hired in the first place, -you were only hired if you were considered pretty- it was well paid, it wasn't as sleazy as some of the clubs around town and it was fun to work in it was sort of "Coyote Ugly" themed only the bar staff didn't dance on the bar, we had dancers dancing on stages dotted about the bar.

Of course, the cliental was a downside not all of them I suppose just a few who couldn't control themselves - unrefined idiots who just wanted to ogle us. It wasn't a pole dancing club or a strip club, but we still got the scum that would go to those places in our club. The club got the attention mostly because of the all female staff –not including the bouncers- we didn't have to dress slutty, but we did still have to wear clothes that were quite binding and because of that the animals of the cliental believed they could grope us but we were well protected with the bouncers standing by and some of us even took a couple of self defence classes.

"Hey Mitchie." Ella greeted as I ducked under the flap to get behind the bar with her.

"Hey Ells." I smiled as I stored my bag in an empty shelf. "I managed to scrounge together my half of the rent so we can pay it tomorrow."

"Forget about it." Ella smiled excitedly, waving it off quickly. "You'll never guess what happened earlier, one of the dancers walked out this afternoon." Ella finished singing the last word.

"Yes!" I exclaimed hopping over the bar leaving her giggling behind me.

This was my chance, I thought excitedly jogging to the stairway and began taken the steps to John's office two at a time. I was finally gonna get to dance, The Sugar Bowl was famous for its dancers but that wasn't why I wanted to be one, I wanted to be one just for the salary; they got paid three figures almost reaching four because of tips a week just to get up and dance on stage; with that money I could pay for my final year at school, finally.

I knocked twice on the office door, even my knocks sounded excited.

"C'mon in." A rough New York accent called from the other side.

"Hi." I smiled brightly as I let myself in.

John had his feet prompted up on his faux wood desk leaning back on his leather seat when I walked in; it amazed me that the legs of his chair or table didn't buckle under his weight. He was a large man in size and weight but his face was still very gentle just like his nature, he loved and looked after all the girls working for him as if they were his daughters and he brought the sense of family to the work place another reason I liked working here, when the sense of family was missing in your real family. His face however fell slightly the second he seen me and I knew instantly what was about to happen.

"No, John. You promised." I whined like a five year old.

"I know Mitchie, I'm sorry but…"

"You said." I frowned interrupting him. "You said the minute any of the dancers quit you'd give me a shot."

"I know, I know but Mitchie I heard through the grape vine one of these socialite upper class boys was having their bachelor party tonight and he's coming here."

"So?" I huffed falling against the door frame crossing my arms.

"I need my best barmaid behind the bar." He smiled, complimenting me to soften me up.

I narrowed my eyes, "And?"

"I need the professionals up on stage tonight, Mitch." He confessed. "If this guy comes tonight with his little rich friends we need to make an impression, a good one, financing for the club is going south, you know that. If it wasn't I would have given you a raise by now and you wouldn't even have to consider dancing."

I frowned again this time it was directed at myself because I felt myself given in and even feeling guilty for pushing it so hard, "Fine." I sighed. "But next time I'm getting on that stage." I warned.

"Next time, kid. You have my word." John smiled.

I sighed again before pushing myself up right using the door frame, "I'll see you later, I'm gonna go set up and change."

"What's wrong with what you have on?" He laughed.

"Since it's an important night, I guess I should pull out the leather pants." I said rolling my eyes a little before turning my back to him and making my way downstairs again.

* * *

><p>I heaved a sigh as I slid off the counter when the first customers began making their way in.<p>

"Cheer up, Mitch. He said next time." Ella smiled putting her arm around me to give me a sideways hug. "You'll get your shot, John always keeps his word. Now buck up, customers don't want a cranky bar-tender." Ella smiled as the first customers began to shout their orders at us.

A few hours later and the club was in full swing the dancers were performing all out on the stages to the music blasting throughout the dimly lit room, John was down on the floor making his rounds with all the regulars, all the booths and tables were full – except one which John insisted to leave in case the socialites landed - leaving a lot of customers lounging by the bar it was hard to believe the club was hitting a slump financially when it was this packed.

"Socialite incoming." Ella called over the music and demanding voices.

I turned around instantly, socialites had it easy in New York all of them had parents that owned big companies which meant they had the money, to get whatever they wanted from nice cars to clothes not to mention getting into the best schools so they had the best education not that they needed an education to get a good job when they could just go work for daddy or mummy…of course my close minded stereotype might have been mostly due to jealousy.

These socialites weren't much different to what I'd expected them to look like, well dressed and groomed, I couldn't see any of their faces though as John steered them towards the reserved booth that was placed to the right of one of the stages, one of them was staggering behind the others wobbling from side to side obviously he started the party early. I kept serving as I watched John exchange pleasantries with them, I wonder what these ones do I thought as I watched John leave them with a huge smile and began making his way towards the bar.

When he managed to push to the front of the crowd surrounding the bar he waved us over to him.

"Ten dollars says he wants one of us to play personal waitress." Ella laughed.

"Ladies, I need one of you's to waitress that table tonight." John asked pleadingly.

Ella and I laughed the moment his request was voiced before I sighed and slipped the ten dollars I had been tipped earlier to her. John took in our exchange but just shook his head as if to shake it off.

"So?" He asked.

"Sure." Ella smiled. "Mitchie would love to play waitress tonight." She giggled patting me on the shoulder

"Damn." I sighed under my breath.

John heard though and gave me a sympathetic smile, "I've given them their complementary drinks so give it five before you go over to get their next order. Chin up Mitch these guys are in the money maybe you'll get some good tips."

I felt the corners of my lips move upwards involuntarily, every little did help.

It was more than five minutes later, when I was sure the crowds were tamed enough to leave Ella manning the bar on her own, that I began making my way towards their table to play waitress.

John gave me an encouraging smile from the next table as I made my way round to the front of their booth.

There was five of them, all guys naturally, all dressed in formal yet still casual clothing and all very handsome, I noticed a couple of them from features in magazines. The bachelor who was getting married, easily identified by the huge badge he was wearing, was one of those I recognised, did I read his engagement announcement?

"Hi." I smiled widely and fakely. "I'm Mitchie and I'll be your waitress this evening." I said with as much fake enthusiasm I could muster up, from the corner of my eye I seen John chuckle.

Four of them smiled and gave me acknowledging nods, the other one couldn't manage to pull his eyes off the dancers.

"Do you guys need anything?" I asked.

"No, we're good thanks." One of them answered with the cutest smile.

It was a struggle to take my eyes off him as I smiled back idiotically, it was so much a struggle that our smiling match was only broken when one of his friends cleared his throat.

"I'll just clear up." I muttered embarrassedly as I started collecting the glasses. "Just wave me over if you need anything else." I added about to take off before I noticed a glass I'd missed. "Woops." I muttered more embarrassed now as I reached over the boy who had been oblivious to my arrival to grab it.

"Oh, a private show." He slurred drunkenly before I felt him grab my ass.

Without thinking I set the glasses down and grabbed his wrist and bent it away from his body as I moved away from the table before twisting it up his back like a cop would do and slamming his face down onto the table. I smiled a little at the smacking sound his face made on the table, before waving off the bouncers and John who were making their way over to help me.

"Now, I'm gonna just think that was due to the alcohol and just cut you off instead of throwing your ass out." I hissed in his ear before letting go of him.

His friends had gotten to their feet but had been too unsure on how to proceed in helping their friend probably because it was a girl beating on him; shock became the predominant feature in their expressions as I let their friend go apart from a glint of awe in the boy with the cute smile's eyes.

"Enjoy your night." I smiled sweetly before making my way back to the bar.

"Jesus, Mitchie you could have dislocated his shoulder." John hissed when he made it to my side.

"Relax he'll be fine." I shrugged, brushing it off.

"I'm glad there isn't too many socialites lining up to get into this place the quicker we get you onto that stage the safer the customers will be." He chuckled before disappearing to greet some other regulars.

* * *

><p>Needless to say Ella took over my waitress duties for the night, and the drunken mess that felt me up didn't even look near her I was glad he had learnt his lesson not that I would have been totally against beating on him again, it felt good being able to take a guy twice my height and weight but if I was being honest I probably wouldn't have been able to do that if he had been sober. I caught all of them glancing at me over the crowd a couple of times during the night, but I simply smiled and gave them a little wave each time I did making them look away quickly embarrassed they'd been caught with the exception of the boy with the cute smile who stared until he was ready to look away.<p>

I expected them to leave after our little scene but they were one of the few tables that stayed till the last call bell.

"One of them is coming over to pay the bill. Can you manage taken that without trying to maim them?" Ella laughed.

I narrowed my eyes and stuck out my tongue after her as she disappeared into the kitchen with the dirty glasses she'd collected.

"Excuse me?"

I blushed as I turned to face the boy with the cute smile who'd just caught me in my moment of immaturity.

"I was just looking to pay the bill." He managed to say as he tried to stop laughing.

"Sure." I muttered embarrassedly as I got their total for him. "There you go."

"You know that was pretty cool what you did earlier." He said casually as he pulled out his wallet from his blazer pocket.

I looked at him confusedly, "What? When I nearly put your friend through the table?"

"No, although that was impressive." He chuckled. "I meant you not throwing him out, that was cool of you…uh..."

"Mitchie." I smiled helping him out when I noticed him scanning for a name tag.

"Mitchie." He smiled lopsidedly sliding his credit card and the bill back to me. The way he said my name made my smile wider.

"It was no biggy, really." I shrugged swiping his card through. "Sign there please." I tried to sound casual -play it cool- as I gave him the card and receipt back.

"I thought it was a "biggy"." He smiled signing the receipt and given it back to me. "I feel like I should make it up to you." He smiled flirtatiously placing his hand on top of mine when I tried to take the receipt so I would look at him. "Let me take you out?"

"I don't think so, sorry." I apologised breaking eye contact immediately and moving my hand. Although I was getting butterflies in my stomach just talking to him I couldn't date someone whose idea of fun was to come to a club like mine.

"Why not?"

The question came both from him and Ella who had been ease-dropping by the kitchen door behind me.

"Because I don't date people that come to places like this." I answered looking at both of them.

"This is my first and last time, promise." He pouted cutely.

"I don't think…"

"Aw go on Mitch." Ella butted in.

"Yeah, go on Mitch." He copied teasingly.

I narrowed my eyes at both of them but I felt myself given in not because of peer pressure just because I wanted to. "Fine." I sighed dramatically. "I'm not working tomorrow night so how about you pick me up here at eight, Shane Grey." I smiled waving the receipt when he looked shocked I knew his name.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This story isn't the longest even though it seems I've been working on it forever so everything happens pretty quick. Also I've some stuff going on with school and that so I don't want anyone to think I'm abandoning the story if I don't update everyday like I always try to do. **

I spun around again and again in front of the floor length mirror on the back of our door trying to see myself from every angle. I'd gone for cute but sophisticated with a black strapless ruffled mini dress that I'd made myself -one had to become a descent seamstress if you were living on pennies - and black wedged heels. A completely different look to what I dressed like for the club, I wonder if he'll recognise me? I thought as I scoped up my only dressy purse from the couch before taken one last look at myself. I hope the only reason he asked me out wasn't because of my chic, trashy look at the bar, but that thought lasted for only a millisecond, I knew he wanted to go out with me for me he wasn't the normal trash I had hitting on me every night.

"You look fab, Mitchie." Ella smiled reassuringly as she came out of our bedroom her knapsack draped over her shoulder. "Now, c'mon." Ella instructed pulling me out of our apartment by my elbow.

* * *

><p>I sat on one of the swivel chairs at the bar, pushing it around and around as I waited, it felt funny being on the other side of the bar. I stopped mid-spin as people started making their way in and watched how the atmosphere changed around me, the light mood music that was playing turned into club music, John appeared at the balcony above the bar fixing his suit before making his way down, the dancers made their way onto their stages and started performing, Ella and Peggy –the bar tender covering for me- appeared from the back dressed in their work clothes with don't mess with me expressions on their faces – that was something all the girls here had in common if we were our normal happy polite selves we'd get walked over by the cliental- and the lights went down.<p>

Ella and Peggy both managed a quick smile at me before they were being bombarded with orders, and John managed a quick "hello" and complimented how I looked before disappearing to rub shoulders with certain clients. It felt weird just doing nothing at work as I waited, and I even contemplated getting behind the bar to help Peggy and Ella but they seemed to be managing so I spun my chair around again to watch the dancers enviously, I could do that I thought maybe even ten times better I was thinking before I caught a glimpse of him.

He was even hotter than I remembered as he manoeuvred through the crowd in a shiny dark grey suit and black opened collar shirt, and there was that jaw dropping smile when his eyes found mine. Luckiest girl ever I thought excitedly as he reached me.

"Hi." He smiled kissing me on the cheek.

"Hi." I smiled widely.

"Are you ready to get out of here?" He smiled helping me off the seat.

"Definitely." I smiled. If I was smiling this much just by saying "hello" I had a feeling my face was going to crack by the end of the night.

"Have her back at a reasonable hour." Ella shouted after us making me scowl at her before blushing when Shane caught me.

* * *

><p>"Right this way, sir." The maitre d' smiled, there was a twang of Italian in his English, fitting well with the Italian themed restaurant as he lead us to a table in the middle of the restaurant which was placed right under the large crystal chandelier.<p>

By the way the maitre d's smile widened just by Shane introducing himself, it made me wonder what he done.

Shane stopped the maitre d' from taken my coat and pulling out my chair for me so he could do those things himself, making my smile even wider.

"I'm glad to see chivalry isn't dead." I smiled at him as he sat down.

"Too much?" He asked.

I shook my head quickly, "No, pleasant change just."

He smiled back crookedly at me about to say something but was interrupted by the waiter.

"Would you like anything to drink?" He asked as he handed us our menus.

"We'll have a bottle of your '72 Chardonnay, please." Shane smiled politely, even though I detected an undertone that just wanted the waiter to go away so he could say what he wanted to before.

"Excellent choice." The waiter smiled jotting it down. "Not a bad choice with the wine either." He smiled winking at me before leaving.

Shane looked after him in disbelief while I looked down blushing uncontrollably.

"So, what were you about to say?" I asked when I thought enough of the blush had left my cheeks.

"I was going to say you look beautiful tonight, but I guess I was just beat to it." He chuckled making me laugh with him.

"Guess you're used to that though, guys coming on to you." He smiled teasingly raising an eyebrow suggestively.

"Not used to it, more bored with it." I answered truthfully.

He looked at me confusedly making me laugh before I explained.

"When you have sleazy, creepy old men coming onto you every night, it gets boring and a bit disgusting."

He laughed, "So, their chat up lines aren't as good as his?" He chuckled gesturing towards the waiter.

I shook my head, "Not as cheesy." I giggled making him laugh too.

We straightened up when the waiter returned with the wine and took our orders.

After that we continued goofing around about the waiter's chat-up line and about other cheesy lines we've heard before, and during dinner we kept it light too keeping the more detailed conversations till the coffee after dessert.

"So, what do you do?" I asked after the maitre d's sixth visit to our table.

"I just bum around y'know, waiting for my band to get discovered." He joked lounging lazily over the back of his chair, making me laugh his stance did not fit his image at all.

"Yeah right." I laughed.

"What makes you think I'm not being serious?" He asked pretending to be shocked I wasn't buying his story.

"The maitre d' didn't come over here to make sure everything was perfect like six times because you just "bum around"."

"Damn him for ruining my believable lie." He sighed dramatically before we both buckled over laughing. "O.k. I don't bum around and I'm not in a band." He confessed. "But I do play guitar."

"And with the rest of your time, you?" I pushed.

He looked a bit reluctant before he answered, "I shadow my dad at his company, he's training me to take over when he retires." He looked embarrassed when he finished and I really didn't understand why.

"A family business that's so cool." I complimented. "What do you's do?"

"Deal with world stocks and other stuff." He shrugged uninterestedly.

"You don't seem too enthused about the whole thing." I noted.

"I'm not." He half laughed. "It's not something I really wanted to be apart of." He admitted honestly.

"Well, why…?"

"For the reason you just mentioned "_family_ business"." He sighed rolling his eyes a little.

"What would you rather be doing?" I asked trying to understand, it was foreign to me why someone who had everything I was trying to have wouldn't want it.

"I wanted to start a band, tour across the country."

I smiled at his dream another thing we had in common, music. I'd been ticking things we had in common off in my head and we just got 6 for 6.

"You still have time to do that, you're only twenty one." I smiled back at him.

"I wish." He mumbled.

"Aw, poor little rich boy." I teased to lighten the mood, which worked because he started to laugh.

"O.k. enough about me; what about you?" He smiled leaning across the table enthusiastically.

"What about me?" I laughed copying his actions so our faces were less than 6 inches away from each other.

"Did you grow up in the city?" He asked interestedly.

"No, I grew up in Maryland, and moved here to go to college."

"How come you choose here to go to school, didn't you want to stay close to home?"

"No." I shot reflexively making him laugh. "I was the sort of person that had the car loaded up and running during my high school graduation."

"Not a home bird, I didn't expect that." He smiled musingly making me raise an eyebrow at him.

"Well you're not the only one that wants to travel the country." I smiled back teasingly.

"So, how long have you worked in the club?"

"Too long." I joked. "I've worked there since I was 18, to pay my way through law school. Feels longer some days." I joked.

"What do your parents think about that place?"

I cringed up a little breaking eye contact with him before moving away slightly I didn't want to talk about this right now; he caught the change in my mood immediately and put his hand over mine to give me a reassuring squeeze, "Sorry, if you don't wanna talk about them…"

"It's fine." I interrupted. "That's just a reflex action I have when people bring them up. I'm not close to my family we don't talk much; I only see them when I really have too." I stopped there talking about my family would only bring this whole date into a major downer. "Ella, John and the rest of the girls at the club are my family now and I wouldn't change them for the world." I smiled happily at him clearing his sympathetic look and replacing it with a matching smile.

"What happens with your job when you go back to school?" He asked interestedly.

"I'll not be back for a while; I had to take a year out to save up more money for my final year everything just got so expensive. But I guess when I do I'll have to quit to find a job with better hours to fit around school." Just saying I'd be leaving The Sugar Bowl had nervous little butterflies flying around my stomach but I shook them off. "But Ella and everyone will always be in my life."

"Hopefully not because they need you to represent them." He joked making me laugh.

"They're not all as short tempered as me." I laughed. "How is your friend by the way?"

* * *

><p>After Shane paid for the bill and helped me put my coat on like a proper gentleman we walked around Soho talking and holding hands in the crisp spring evening till it got dark.<p>

We walked back to his car when it was getting colder and darker, with Shane holding the car door opened for me to let me in, I was getting used to this princess treatment.

He sighed disappointedly as he checked his watch getting in behind the wheel, "Guess I should be getting you home before Ella starts to worry." He said disappointedly.

I felt his disappointment; I didn't want this night to end either. It had been one of the most amazing nights of my life, I couldn't remember the last time I'd connected so well with a guy before and the last time I had so much fun.

"Ella will be o.k. on her own for one night." I smiled cheekily leaning closer to him so I could finally kiss him.

* * *

><p>The sun woke me up the next morning coming through the solid glass wall behind the bed; it took me a while to remember where I was, but when I did realise I couldn't stop the smile that spread across my face.<p>

I rolled over to find Shane but I was all alone in the king size bed. I propped myself up, the bedroom that took up the whole first floor of the two story penthouse apartment was empty. I felt my smile fade and found myself frowning a little as I put the gold pillows behind me so I could lean against them, where was he?

I was contemplating just changing and leaving before I found a little piece of white card on the bedside table with my name on it.

"_Mitchie, _

_Don't get up I'll be right back."_

I felt my smile return a little before rushing to his ensuite bathroom with my bag to check myself over before he came back. I didn't have much to fix I brushed out my bed hair with my comb, barrowed some floss to get rid of my morning breath and pulled on the shirt Shane had on last night so I looked a bit more respectable.

I ran across the thick cream carpet about to throw myself onto the bed like a little kid until I caught sight of the display of guitars on the other side of the room. I walked over to look at them curiosity and my own love for music taken over my feet. He had every type of guitar I could think of on display electric, acoustic, electro-acoustic, bass, even a twelve string. The one that held my attention though was a beautiful black Fender acoustic guitar shaped like the one Elvis owned I couldn't help myself I had to pick it up and before I knew it I was sitting crossed legged on top of the bed with it. I let my fingers strum over the strings playing random chords before starting to make up my own little tune on it.

"Wow." Shane smiled coming into the room carrying two Starbucks take-out cups and a Starbucks bag.

My fingers froze over the strings and I felt myself blush, "Sorry." I apologised. "I couldn't help myself." I confessed laying it down on the bed beside me.

"What's the point in having them if they're not gonna be played?" He smiled sitting down beside me. "That was good." He smiled lovingly at me cupping my face between his hands to make me look up when I looked away embarrassed by his compliment. "You didn't tell me you played, last night." His comment trailed into a question.

"Well, I don't like to brag about how awesome I am." I joked making him chuckle.

"Tell me then…" He smiled fixing himself so he was sitting on the bed leaning against the headboard and patting the space beside him so I would come up and sit beside him. "…what else does the magnificent Mitchie do?" He smiled putting his arm around me and given me my coffee

* * *

><p>"I'm late I know, I'm sorry." I shouted running past the bar Ella was perched up on. "I just need two seconds to change."<p>

"Fine." Ella sighed dramatically before giggling. "But when you come out I want every little detail." She smiled raising her eyebrow suggestively making me laugh before I rushed through the back to the changing room.

Shane and I had spent the entire day in bed we got so caught up in our own little world we lost track of time and when we finally realised I had to rush out of his apartment back to mine and then straight to the club for my shift.

"I'm sorry." I apologised again fixing my top as I came back to the bar.

"It's fine." Ella dismissed quickly. "So, how was your night?"

"Amazing." I smiled dreamily joining her behind the bar. "He took me to Convivio for dinner then we walked around SoHo for a while."

"And then?" She encouraged.

"We went back to his apartment for coffee, he lives in a penthouse in the upper east side, with two floors, it's incredible."

"Mitchie, I'm not really that interested in his apartment." Ella giggled. "I'm interested in what you got up too in his apartment last night." She smiled suggestively.

"Nothing." I laughed at her dirty mind. "He's an absolute gentleman, we just stayed up talking, he's perfect."

Ella pulled a face, "I don't believe it."

"Well you can ask him yourself, when he comes to pick me up." I smiled.

"Wait, wait, what were you's doing all day today then?" Ella asked not letting it drop.

"Stuff." I smiled cheekily making her frown.


	3. Chapter 3

A couple of weeks into the relationship and I was on Cloud 9 we were barely apart except for when we both worked. After our first date you couldn't have separated us if you tried, we went out almost every night when I wasn't working and during the day when he wasn't working, he picked me up from work and I stayed at his most nights. It was unbelievable how much we had in common being from completely opposite worlds, we both shared a love for music, we liked the same films and unlike most people he got my sense of humour.

"You know what we haven't done together yet?" Shane smiled as he placed his hand on top of mine where it rested on his leather sofa beside me and laced his fingers through my own.

"What's that?" I smiled up at him taken my eyes off the movie we were watching.

"We haven't met each others friends yet." His sentence trailed into a question at the end.

"You've sort of met my friends at the club, Ella, John the other girls. They're really the only friends I have in the city."

"O.k. then but you haven't met any of mine."

"Yes I have the night I met you I met some of your…_friends_." My tone was sour mentioning that night as I remembered how his _friend_ had treated me.

"I think from your tone we both can agree that that meeting was under unpleasant circumstances I'm sure Aidan will be better behaved at a different event say a charity event."

I moved so I was sitting up right and looked at him sceptically raising an eyebrow.

"It's for a good cause." He pushed. "And not all my friends are like that think about the one's you didn't nearly put through a table." He joked trying to soften me up it didn't work. "Nate's fiancée is incredibly nice you'll love her." He tried again. "Please Mitchie." He begged seeing I was set on my decision. "I have to go I can't get out of it but maybe it would suck less if you were my date." His pout was too adorable to refuse so like the push over I was I agreed.

"Fine." I sighed. "But if Aidan comes near me…" I trailed off warningly.

"I know." He smiled. "I'll move any glass items outta harms way." He promised with a laugh kissing my head.

"So, when and where is it?" I sighed laying back into him and putting my head on his chest again.

"It's in the Embassy." He answered too quickly making it obvious he was avoiding the when part of my question.

I moved away from him again to scrutinise his face to see why but he wouldn't meet my gaze pretending to studiously watch the movie we'd just been ignoring.

"Shane." I frowned after a couple of minutes of silence. "I'll need to know when it is if you expect me to go."

I watched him frown when he realised there was no knocking my logic.

"It's tomorrow night." He answered uncomfortably.

"What?" I almost screeched at him. "Did your other date fall through last minute?" I asked pointedly the panic of trying to get myself organised and ready to mingle with his friends who were all wealthy, posh and sort of important people was making me snippier than I normally was with him.

He knew I was panicking so ignored my rude comment and just pulled me into him, "I was going to ask you sooner but because of the idea of your first reaction I kept putting it off. I'm sorry." He apologised kissing my forehead sweetly.

I inhaled deeply to calm myself down, "I'm gonna have to go shopping for something to wear tomorrow I doubt I have anything to wear to an Upper East Side charity event, you should of given me a heads up so I could've made something to wear to this thing." I frowned playfully at him.

"I'll take you shopping." He suggested happily almost excitedly. "It's only right I'm dragging you to this thing after all." He interrupted seeing I was about to object. "Plus I never get to buy you anything but dinner; it'll be a first for us."

I pulled another face I wasn't used to people buying things of me.

"No objections Miss Torres. _We_ are going shopping tomorrow morning."

* * *

><p>"What do you think of this one?" I asked twirling around as I came out of the dressing room in a nude coloured strapless ruched drape dress that stopped just above my knee.<p>

"It's beautiful." He smiled looking terribly uncomfortable on the small pink pouffe at the door of the entrance to the dressing rooms.

I frowned a little as I looked in the mirror, Shane was enthusiastic about shopping but he wasn't as good as a woman would have been to help me actually pick something out, everything I had tried on from ten this morning had been "beautiful" or "amazing". Not that I didn't love the compliments but a little criticism would have helped too.

"Hmm." I hummed unsurely as I stared at myself. "What will everyone else be wearing at this event?" I asked curiously better to fit in than draw attention to myself.

"Suits, dresses the normal stuff." He answered vaguely making me frown at him.

"You're absolutely no help." I frowned at him making a couple of other women and the shop assistant in the dressing room giggle quietly.

"I know." He admitted apologetically. "Maybe I should call someone that could really help you." He smiled pulling out his phone and quickly punching in a number.

"I'm gonna go change outta this then." I smiled at him turning around to go back in to my changing room.

"Past it out and I'll pay for it while you're get ready." He smiled after me holding the phone to his chest.

"We don't know if it right for the thing tonight though."

"Well if it isn't you can wear it to something else, these parties, charity events and galas are never ending." He smiled before putting his phone back to his ear.

* * *

><p>"Where are we going?" I asked when we got back in his car.<p>

"We're going to meet a friend of mine." He smiled. "She's waiting in Bergdorf's for us."

"Bergdorf's?" My voice came out in a choked squeak.

"Yeah." He laughed at my reaction. "What's wrong with that?"

"Shane, its one thing to buy me stuff from the little boutiques I normally shop in but to buy me stuff from Bergdorf's…it's just _too_ much." I objected.

"Relax Mitchie." He smiled easily. "I offered remember. Plus you're not only allowed to pick something from Bergdorf's there's Gucci, Prada and Fendi too." He laughed teasingly making me pull a face and groan.

Somehow we managed to make it to 5th Avenue in twenty minutes even with the lunch time traffic and he managed to get a parking space a short walk from Bergdorf's.

"Caitlyn." Shane smiled widely dropping my hand and walking towards the round seat near the entrance as we entered the store.

"Shane." I heard her greeting and saw her arms around his neck before I seen her.

He stepped away from her and to the side to introduce us; she was short and very pretty with the widest brown eyes and curly light brown hair. Her dress sense gave off the air of wealth she was very smartly dressed in a royal blue straight dress with ruffled shoulders that stopped just above the knee with a white thin belt fastened across the middle and her round toe heels were the same colours, I suddenly felt very underdressed

"Mitchie this is Caitlyn, Nate's fiancée." Shane smiled.

She pulled a face at his introduction, "I should change that to my full title." She said sarcastically as she shook my hand making me giggle.

"Sorry." Shane apologised.

"You're forgiven." She smiled angelically at him. "And now you're dismissed." She laughed. "Us girls need to shop and you'd only slow us down." She smiled holding out her hand.

"Fine." He smiled dropping his credit card into her waiting hand before kissing me lightly, "Have fun." He smiled disappearing back out the door.

"He does that on purpose y'know." She smiled fondly after him. "He knows I hate being introduced as the "Mrs" or "almost Mrs"." She laughed making me laugh too. "When people hear that it's like I just dug my crawls into one of the most eligible bachelors to wreak the benefits y'know?"

I felt my eyebrows met in the middle and my forehead crease a little as my sensitivity picked up on something I hadn't thought about, is that how people were going to see me a worthless little no-one with Shane Grey just trying to "wreak the benefits".

"Oh sweetie, I'm sorry I wasn't implying…" Caitlyn rushed to reassure me.

"I know, it's just…well most people won't be as nice as you I'm guessing."

"You're right but don't you worry about it, I'll be there for you tonight, I'll be your life jacket." She promised. "So, this is your first one of these events?" Caitlyn smiled leading me toward the women's department.

"Yeah." I smiled awkwardly.

"Don't worry about it." She smiled reassuringly walking towards one of the rails at the back. "They get easier believe me I've been to every event going since I was fourteen."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah." She half sighed and laughed. "So, tonight is a silent auction so a floor length dress is your best option." She smiled gliding her hand along the rail of floor length gowns in front of her. "Pick out a couple you like and I'll help as much as I can." She smiled. "And remember it's not on us." She laughed flashing Shane's card.

I was expecting an awkward silence or lull in our conversation as we picked out dresses and I tried them on but none ever came Caitlyn was easy to talk to and incredibly nice it was as if we knew each other for longer than a few hours.

"So, how long have you known Shane?" I asked as I got changed once again into a dress that cost more than one month's rent.

"Forever." She laughed from outside my dressing room. "We went to pre-school together and I've been stuck with him since." She joked. "I'm only teasing you couldn't ask for a nicer guy well apart from my fiancé of course, Shane actually introduced us."

"What's Nate like?" I asked coming out of the dressing room.

She didn't answer when I came out she just gawked at me open mouthed.

"What?" I asked nervously looking down at the gown.

"That's the dress." She smiled enthusiastically.

"Really?" I asked staring at myself in the mirror.

It was a beautiful one-shoulder petrol blue and black dress with a padded bust. The strap was encrusted with beads and sequins and split into two at the back to give the dress a fashionable twist. It was a flattering mermaid silhouette shape and extended into a small train at the back of the dress.

"It's perfect." She smiled approvingly. "Shoes now." She smiled excitedly.

It took us another forty minutes to find the right shoes and by the time we were exiting Bergdorf's Shane was coming back in again.

"Finally, I thought you's ran off with my credit card." He joked putting an arm around me. "Did you find what you needed?" He asked.

"Oh yeah." Caitlyn answered for me. "She's gonna be a total knock out." She smiled widely making me blush.

"I knew that already." He smiled happily making my blush darken.

"Well, I must get home and get out of these clothes they're awful." Caitlyn laughed. "I can't wait to wear jeans and flat shoes even if it is only for a couple of hours before I get ready for this thing tonight." She finished making Shane laugh but me totally confused.

"During the day before night events like today gossip magazine spies are everywhere." She laughed a little as she explained. "Trying to get the before shot to compare you to what you wore at the event, I'm not about to let my pictures to be tagged as the beast before the beauty."

I looked at her then Shane strangely, "Does that actually happen?"

"Oh yeah remind me to show you the magazine coverage of my first event it actually said that." She frowned a little.

"Wow." I frowned a little self conscience about what I was wearing now as she hugged Shane good bye. "Thanks for helping me today." I smiled as she hugged me; it was weird to think I'd just met her today.

"Anytime." She smiled as we pulled away. "I'll see you both tonight."

"Let me." Shane smiled taken my gown bag and shoe box out of my hands to carry them for me.

"Bye Caitlyn." We smiled together as we headed the opposite way from her back to Shane's car.

* * *

><p>"So, promise me you won't turn into one of these socialite bimbos after tonight." Ella teased as she twisted my hair up into an elegant bun.<p>

"I promise I won't change a thing about myself." I smiled lifting the beer bottle in front of me and taken a sip -I was gonna need a little liquid courage for the night that lay ahead of me- making her laugh.

"Done." She announced a few minutes later.

"Thank you." I sung as I went into our bedroom to put on my dress.

Ella's reaction was just as positive as Caitlyn's was when I stepped out of the bedroom.

"Looking fine Ms Torres." She smiled approvingly from the window. "Your ride just got here." She smiled gesturing out the window.

I rushed beside her to see for myself and watched gob smacked as Shane got out of a huge black hummer limo.

"Boy knows how to do it." She laughed. "Have a great time tonight." She smiled hugging me. "I would say break a leg or kick ass but in case someone rubs you the wrong way I'll not." She joked as I grabbed the black sequined clutch bag she leant me from the couch and made my way to the door.

I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Remember Cinderella, your covering for me tomorrow night." She called after me.

I laughed as I pulled up my dress to stop it from trailing across the floor as I rushed towards the buildings exit meeting Shane at the door.

"Wow." He smiled widely. "You look…wow."

"You're not so bad yourself." I giggled at him being speechless for the first time since I'd known him breaking him out of it.

"May I?" He smiled holding out his arm for me to link mine through.

"You may." I laughed linking my arm with him as he escorted me to the limo and helped me up into it otherwise I would have had to take a run and jump to get in.

He poured us a glass of champagne each and we spent the ride talking about the night ahead. When we arrived at the Embassy there was a sudden flurry of butterflies in my stomach.

"Here you are Mr Grey." His chauffeur smiled opening the door to reveal a path to the door of the Embassy marked out with velvet ropes that also held back a number of photographers.

Wow. Now I was speechless as Shane helped me out of the limo and lead us up the path towards the door I was glad he was holding onto me otherwise I probably would have tripped the flashes of the cameras were blinding.

"Wow." I managed to say when we got in away from them.

"I know. You think we were A-list celebs the way those people go on." He joked.

I laughed at his joke but it was off triumphed by how nervous I was.

"Don't worry Mitch." He smiled lovingly at me squeezing my hand a little. "You'll be fine promise."

"Right." I muttered sarcastically making him roll his eyes as he led us to one of the main function halls.

The hall was spectacular, the huge room was lit by the a huge crystal chandelier there was a podium under it in the very centre of the room on top of the wooden dance floor circled by a couple of rows of white seats. The cream walls were the same colour as the pillars that were dotted throughout the room and reached up to the glass ceiling that showed the beautiful clear night sky the carpet surrounding the wooden dance floor was a darker cream and waiters, in white suites glided through the crowds with trays of appetisers and flutes of pink champagne. There were long tables along two of the walls with little antiques on them and the other two walls were completely covered in paintings in large gold frames if Caitlyn hadn't filled me in that this was a silent auction I would have wondered about their purpose here.

"Wow." I said wonderingly again.

"The committees for these things always go all out." Shane muttered rolling his eyes. "Let's go find Caitlyn."

I smiled eagerly before he began walking through the crowds getting a few looks as we searched; I ignored them trying to hide behind Shane as much as I could. We found Caitlyn talking with two other boys dressed in the same classic tuxedo as Shane was wearing near the back wall with the paintings.

"Mitchie." Caitlyn called delighted when she seen me pushing past the two boys to hug me. "I'm so glad you came, I was afraid you would have talked yourself out of it." She whispered before we separated.

"Not likely." Shane smiled hugging her, he'd obviously heard. "She's as brave a lion." He smiled crookedly at me.

"Well, come met my fiancé." She smiled taken me by the hand back to her small group. "This is Nate." She smiled introducing us.

Nate was just a little taller than Caitlyn with perfectly styled dark curly hair and brown eyes, I remembered him vaguely from the club as the husband to be that night.

"Nate this is…"

"Mitchie." He smiled interrupting her shaken my hand. "We've met." His smile became amused remembering the night at the club no doubt. "This is the girl that showed Aidan who was boss." He answered Caitlyn's confused expression.

I winced a little and bit the inside of my cheek nervously as his words sunk in but she surprised me by letting out a peel of laughter, "I knew I liked you." She smiled at me through her laughter. It took her a little time to recover before she was able to introduce me to the second boy with them. "Mitchie this is Jason."

"Nice to meet you." He smiled taken my hand and shaken it once.

I didn't recognise Jason from the club his hair was styled so that his dark brown fringe covered one of his hazel brown eyes and the rest was cropped up short.

"It's a pity I didn't get to see you put Aidan through that table." He smiled warmly before chuckling.

My face dropped slightly and I rushed to correct him in panic I didn't want these people thinking I was some sort of street fighter, "I didn't put him through the table, no where close actually."

He laughed a little at my reaction, "I know, it's a pity you didn't though." He joked.

I smiled involuntarily at him I felt myself warming up to Jason just as quick as I took to Caitlyn.

* * *

><p>As the night progressed our small group grew in numbers then began to dwindle from what I gathered most of those my age were only here to be seen and not to participate. Selfishly I wished Caitlyn, Nate and Jason were like that but they wandered off in different directions to see if they could find any hidden treasures, while I was being introduced to a number of Shane's work colleagues. They weren't as opened or what seemed interested in who I was at all like Shane's friends had been and instead were mainly over to talk about the company and their current ventures. After a half hour of listening to shop talk I thought I was going to fall asleep on my feet so I politely excused myself from the group to go have a look around myself even though I wouldn't be able to afford anything I had to get away from the word "stock". Shane shot me an apologetic look as I left his side and I knew the minute he could he'd excuse himself to come find me.<p>

I was happy to notice that most of the socialites my age had left and the older guests showed little interest in me I was grateful for that. I wandered towards the other wall full of paintings, there were beautiful oil paintings, sketches and prints but most of them just looked like big colourful splodges to me.

I was in the middle of looking at one twisting my head from side to side to make some sort of sense out of it when someone spoke behind me in a gentle voice so I didn't jump.

"Odd isn't it?" The voice behind me laughed.

"Yeah, I was just about to stand on my head to see if it was just hung up wrong." I laughed turning around.

My laughing stopped abruptly and I felt any hint of friendliness drain from my face, instead my jaw clenched and with a roll of my eyes I folded my arms.

"You remember me." Aidan smiled pleased.

I stared at him in stony silence.

"Well, well look at you." He smiled widely ignoring my stand offish expression and letting his eyes trace over me. "You almost look like one of us." Although he was smiling I knew it was meant as a jibe.

"I may look like one of you but I could still kick your ass just like the first time." I smiled politely before taking a step around him.

His hand flashed out and grabbed my wrist too quickly for me to dodge pulling me to a stop, "Listen you little…"

"Aidan." Shane called a couple of feet away making him let go of me.

"Shane." He smiled back happily. It was disturbing to watch how easy it was for him to go from threatening to friendly.

"Sorry, I'm just here to seal Mitchie from you there's someone I want her to meet." He smiled placing his arm around me and pulling me into him.

"No problem." Aidan smiled.

"And we'll keep having no problems as long as you keep your hands off my girlfriend, buddy." Shane smiled although the threat in his voice was obvious before he walked away from him keeping me close.

"Thanks." I whispered to him when we were on the other side of the room.

"You didn't really think I was gonna let him away with grabbing you like that." He smiled wrapping his arm around me squeezing me reassuringly. "This way I want you to meet some people." He smiled pushing the unpleasantness of the evening behind us and directing me towards a small group of men and women.

"They aren't more of your work people are they?"

My desperate tone made him laugh, "Well this isn't really something Bon Jovi come to or I'd introduce you to them." He laughed.


	4. Chapter 4

I was close to waking I felt my dream world slipping away and began seeing shadows behind my closed eyelids there was clicking sound by my head and then a light appeared behind my lids, I sighed a little letting my eyes open and then regretted it instantly.

"Ow." I complained as a short sharp pain stung my brain in response to the light making me shut my eyes again.

Shane's sniggering came from the same side as the clicking noise of the bedside lamp switch.

I frowned but in the fear of another shot of blinding pain I didn't open my eyes to give him a dirty look, "What's so funny?" I grumbled.

"Hung-over?" Shane asked still sniggering.

I was going to disagree but the minute he said the words I started to feel the classic signs of a hangover, the dry mouth, churning stomach, the aching muscles and the headache was getting more predominate.

"Eugh." I whinged making my head ache a little more, note to self don't speak loudly. "How am I hung-over?" I asked confusedly trying to remember how much I had to drink, a beer in my apartment, champagne in the limo and… "Oh…woops." I said out loud realising I may have had allowed myself one glass of the pink champagne too much.

Shane laughed louder this time, "Sorry." He apologised when he noticed I winced at the loud noise.

"I didn't make a fool of myself…or you did I?" I asked more worried that I embarrassed him.

"Nope, that pink champagne will just hit you like a b***h." He laughed.

"So I didn't embarrass you?" I asked for conformation allowing my eyes to open a little so I knew if he was lying to make me feel better.

"Of course not; you could never embarrass me." He smiled kissing me lightly on my forehead.

"I blame you." I accused when I'd finished beaming at his perfect answer.

"Why?" He asked slightly shocked but more amused than anything.

"Your employees." I frowned. "Are so boring." I giggled making him chuckle too. "I only drunk because they had nothing exciting to talk about."

He laughed again before sighing, "I promise next time we'll stick with Caitlyn, Nate and Jason all night. If your want there to be a next time?" He added quickly, worry the most predominate feature in his expression.

"Of course I want there to be a next time." I answered quickly smiling reassuringly at him. "They might have been boring but I got some really good financial advice." I joked to lighten the mood.

It worked he was laughing as he gestured for me to move over so he could squeeze himself onto the bed beside me when he got comfortable he draped his arm around me and pulled me closer to him so I could rest my head in the space between his neck and shoulder while I curled the rest of my body around him. We stayed like that for a while I started to feel my headache ease some as he stroked my hair I even felt myself want to drift off again.

"What time is it?" I asked trying to stay awake.

"Half one." He murmured resting his head on top of mine; obviously I wasn't the only one feeling sleepy. "In the afternoon." He clarified.

My eyes shot opened in surprise the afternoon I scrounged up my face as if I'd just been sucking a lemon; I had to work at six but I was just so comfortable but a promise was a promise…blah.

"Where's the sun?" I asked confusedly, hoping he was joking about the time; the sun coming through his glass wall behind the bed always woke me.

"I pulled the curtain, sunshine and a hangover isn't the best combination." He chuckled saying the last part.

"Oh." I frowned disappointedly.

"What's wrong?" He asked immediately.

"Nothing, I just promised Ella I'd cover her shift today so I start at six. That doesn't give me long to get rid of the hangover, go back to my apartment shower and get ready and get dinner."

"Well, this might help." He smiled reaching over to the bedside table before offering me a glass filled with ice water and two aspirin.

"Thanks." I smiled sitting up and taken them from him.

"Also, how about you shower here and I'll go to your apartment and pick up clothes for you and on the way back I'll grab a take out or something for us." He offered.

An hour and a half later I was wrapped snugly in one of Shane's white robes after having a long luxurious soak in his Jacuzzi bath.

* * *

><p>"Honey I'm home!" Shane called from the bottom of the stairs making himself laugh and me roll my eyes.<p>

I rushed down in his robe, the hangover munchies had set in while he was away.

"Ella was home." He smiled taking plastic containers out of two plastic bags. "So, she chose the clothes." He gestured to my backpack on his L shape leather sofa.

"Thanks." I smiled jumping up onto one of the stools around his breakfast bar. "Oh sushi, yum." I smiled helping him unpack.

He got an entire platter made for six just for us but we still finished it leaving nothing but a sip of my green tea. After dinner or in my case breakfast I left him in the living room to get changed in his bedroom.

He looked up casually as I was making my way down again but had to do a double take making me giggle.

"Change from last night, isn't it?" I giggled looking down at my leather skirt and my vest top that stopped just above my belly button.

"Big change." He agreed letting his eyes wonder over my body.

"Don't you like it?" I teased letting myself fall into his lap pretending to pout.

"Don't be ridiculous." He shot automatically. "You look gorgeous, and you looked gorgeous last night…you even looked good in my robe earlier."

I felt myself blush at his compliments but that faded and was replaced by a huge smile as he began to trail kisses along my collar bone and up my neck to the edge of my mouth.

"Maybe you should take the night off?" He murmured seductively.

I felt myself wanting to just take the night off and spend it with him but I'd promised, "I can't, I promised." I answered apologetically.

He pouted like a three year old but then smiled before kissing me sweetly, "Fine." He sighed pulling away. "I'll drive you there."

* * *

><p>"I'll pick you up at closing." He smiled leaning across the seats to talk out the passenger window.<p>

"See you then." I smiled blowing him a kiss before he left.

I stayed on the sidewalk until his car was out of sight, then walked dreamily into the bar.

"Hey Mitch!" Peggy smiled from behind the bar as I ducked under to join her. "I thought Ella was in tonight."

"She has an audition tomorrow for a drama course starting next year so I told her I'd cover for her." I explained tucking my handbag in under the till.

"She's not the only one with an audition." Peggy smiled coyly.

"Huh?" I wondered if I sounded as confused as I felt.

"John told me to send you up the minute you got in." She was trying her best not to laugh

Was I missing something obvious? I wondered as I made my way up to John's office.

I knocked on his door twice before letting myself in, he was in his usual pose feet up on his desk as he laid back on his chair and the screen of his computer was lighting up his face blue.

"Mitchie." He beamed happily when he seen who it was.

"John." I mocked him before raising my eyebrow warily.

He chuckled at my confusion, "You honestly don't know why I wanted to talk to you, do you?" He laughed louder this time.

I frowned at him before leaning against the door crossing my arms, "Are you gonna tell me what's so funny?"

"Nothing, nothing." He smiled coming round from his laughing fit. "You made the cut chick, your going on stage tonight to audition for a full time gig." He smiled excitedly.

I couldn't stop myself from squealing with excitement as I jumped up in down, "O.M.G! YAY!"

He beamed happily, "Tara and Kristi are coming in early to help you get ready."

"Thank you." I smiled excitedly hugging him. "I'll not let you down, I promise."

* * *

><p>"You'll be on the stage near the bar." Tara smiled. "Normally you'll be dancing with one of us but there's not many girls in tonight so you'll have the whole stage to yourself."<p>

I made a face the nerves had kicked in the minute the excited feeling left.

"Don't be nervous." Kristi smiled reassuringly. "Just have fun with it dance like you're the only one in the club."

"Should I change?" I asked still numb with nerves, did I even have anything to change into?

"No, you look great." Tara insisted pulling me out of the changing room with her.

"Relax Mitchie." Kristi insisted from my other side. "This is what you've wanted for ages, remember?"

"And just copy us if you run out of things to do." Tara smiled leaving me at my stage to go to hers.

"You'll do great." Kristi smiled again before drifting off to her stage.

I had to use a nearby chair to get up onto my stage but when I was up there it felt right and the nerves faded some. They completely left the minute the music started and when I started dancing I didn't even notice the crowds beginning to come in or when they began to dwindle as closing time closed in on us.

"Mitchie?"

Shane's voice was the only thing that I'd heard over the music all night and the only thing that stopped me while I was dancing.

I found him below me smiling up at me with an awed look on his face.

"Shane." I smiled brightly, taken a quick look around me noticing for the first time things were dying down in the club some girls were getting off their own stages and wrapping up for the night so I followed there example and sat down on the edge of the stage and slid into Shane's waiting arms.

"They finally let you up on stage." He smiled excitedly. "That's great!" He enthused. "You should have called me and I wouldn't have come to watch."

"Well you can come by every night she's working." John smiled behind us.

"What?" I asked turning to face him with a smile.

"You heard me girlie you're a dancer now, everyone loved you." He smiled.

I squealed excitedly and bounced over to him and hugged him tightly before running at Shane and nearly knocking him down with a bear hug as well.

"Congratulations." Shane smiled happily before leaning in to kiss me.

**A/N: Just wanted to say a quick thank you for reading! Also don't be afraid to review they're greatly appreciated!**


	5. Chapter 5

I was dancing for a couple of weeks now and everything was going perfectly, I had a great job that was fun to do, I was making good money for once and I had the best boyfriend ever!

"Will we go out and celebrate tonight?" Shane asked through his bathroom door as I got changed.

"Maybe." I answered unsurely.

We'd been putting off going out to celebrate my job since the day I got it, the delay was mostly my fault since I started dancing I was picking up more shifts and after those I was too tired to go celebrate and on my day's off I just wanted to relax.

"It depends how I feel after work." I smiled coming out of the bathroom.

But Shane didn't respond, instead he was busy looking me over and it wasn't in the awed, seduced way he normally looked at me when I was in my work clothes it had been getting less and less like that recently but I tried not to make a fuss about it.

"Something out of place?" I joked looking down at myself.

"No, nothing." He half smiled pecking me quickly on the cheek probably hoping to brush past our first awkward moment since we started dating.

I couldn't help worrying about my outfit as he led the way down his stairs and out to his car wondering what was wrong with it…maybe since I've been dancing I might have been dressing a little more provocatively but I thought he'd get a kick out of it just as much as the cliental.

"What are you thinking about so hard?" He smiled getting in behind the wheel.

"Nothing." I lied lamely making him raise an eyebrow at me. "I was just thinking…" I started intending to make him explain what was up…but then chickened out "…maybe my work clothes aren't something I want to wear when we go out tonight."

"_When_?" He asked with a smile.

"Yeah, can you stop by my apartment for a change of clothes when you come to pick me up?"

* * *

><p>"Great job tonight Mitch." Ella complimented as I ducked behind the bar to get my hand bag.<p>

"Thanks Ells." I smiled swinging my bag onto my shoulder. "I'll see you at "Touch" after you lock up." I smiled waving good bye before walking outside to hop into the back of Shane's car to change.

"Isn't Ella coming?" He asked as I got in.

"She's meeting us there; she has to lock up first."

I was glad to see that our early awkwardness had completely faded; Shane was in a much better mood smiling widely and looking at me as if I were the only girl on the planet when we stepped out of the car and into "Touch" -one of the best nightclubs in the city- hand in hand.

"Are Caitlyn and Nate coming?" I asked as we weaved through the crowd towards the bar.

"Yeah and Jason." He smiled down at me before given the bar tender our order.

We looked around when our drinks were in our hands to see if we could spy our friends.

"There's Jason." I told Shane as Jason met my gaze and waved from the other end of the bar.

"Caity and Nate are on the dance floor." Shane smiled waving his friends over.

"And here's Ella." Ella sang as she popped up in front of us making us laugh.

After the introductions Shane pulled out V.I.P passes for everyone.

"For Mitchie's special…"

"Woohoo!" Ella yelled excitedly interrupting him making everyone laugh as she danced through the crowds leading us towards the V.I.P lounge.

The V.I.P lounge was amazing defiantly a place to party in style, Shane and I never left the dance floor the minute we got in and I didn't feel bad about leaving Ella alone because well she was never alone Jason had become a permanent fixture to her side the minute she was introduced.

"I need another drink." Shane shouted over the music turning towards the bar.

I stayed where I was, Lady Gaga's "Poker Face" came on -one of my favourite songs-and I was sure Ella was going to join me the minute she heard it.

I was just finding my beat when I was tapped on the shoulder expecting Ella, or one of my other friends I turned around still dancing but stopped and blushed when I realised it was a complete stranger.

"Hey." He smiled as if I was supposed to know him.

"Hi." I smiled back out of politeness, trying to wrack my brain, did I know him?

"You don't remember me do you?" He smiled crookedly.

"I'm sorry." I giggled nervously shaking my head.

Shane arrived at my side just as I apologised and like a typically boy sized the other man up before handing me my drink and placing his arm around my waist; I couldn't help but laugh at him.

The guy gave him a nod of acknowledgement before continuing our conversation, "I was at the Sugar Bowl earlier." He continued. "You are the new dancer at the Sugar bowl right?" He looked nervous, worrying in case he made a mistake but I was more concerned with Shane's reaction he physically tensed up at my side the minute the question left the guy's mouth.

"Yeah that's me." I answered absently as I look questioningly at Shane.

"You were great tonight." The guy complimented but I saw him look at both of us sensing the tension no doubt and excused himself quickly.

I was still looking at Shane inquisitively as I said "thanks" he didn't notice for a while but when he finally looked down I rose an eyebrow at him.

"I thought he was gonna make some crude joke about your job or something, I was getting ready to hit him one if he did." He laughed at the end.

I giggled with him, not because of his joke though at myself because I was so ready to jump to the wrong conclusion about his behaviour.

* * *

><p>"Hey sugar." The same idiot that had been harassing me all night slurred up at me.<p>

I rolled my eyes at him but continued dancing moving to the other side of the stage to ignore him but he followed cackling like a hyena as he did.

"C'mon cupcake, don't be like that." He cackled. "I just wanna talk."

I was shocked he could still stand up straight never mind talk he'd been here since opening and I'd lost count of how many beers he'd gone through. I ignored him to subtly wave over Andy to give me a hand with him.

"Hey man, back up from the stage and let the girl do her job." Andy –one of the security guards- instructed pushing the drunken mess a couple of feet away from the stage making me shoot him a thankful look.

Andy stayed close by my stage until final call and helped me down off the stage so I could change before Shane picked me up.

It took longer than I thought considering the lock on my locker broke off in my hand so I was rushing out of the changing room so Shane didn't get a ticket for parking in a no parking zone but I ran straight into a pair of unfamiliar arms.

"Hey sweet pea, wanna give me a private show?" The same drunk slurred groping at me.

Before I had time to push him off of me there was a fist shooting out from behind me and colliding with the guys stomach winding him then as he dropped his arms from around me another pair of arms grabbed me firmly and pulling me away tucking me safely behind…Shane.

I didn't have time to gloat or thank Shane for helping me before Andy and Robbie came over to break up the scene.

"He's with me." I told Andy before he could haul Shane out with the other guy.

Shane didn't say anything the whole ride home I was positive I even seen his hands tighten around the steering wheel every once in a while as he drove and his face was still red with anger when we got to his apartment.

"Thanks." I started when I couldn't take the silence anymore.

He didn't say anything, just looked at me for the first time he still looked ready to kill someone after a while that look faded…but not completely I could still see some of it in his eyes before he looked away exhaling loudly.

"I hate it Mitch…I really hate it!" He said frustrated-ly at the floor.

"I know me too." I agreed. "But not everyone is like that." I assured him.

He huffed and I knew if he'd been looking at me he'd be rolling his eyes.

"Honestly Shane." I tried reassuring him again. "Andy and Robbie and the other guys they would've intervened if you hadn't of beat them to it and y'know I'm quite capable of looking after myself too…remember when we first met?"

"That's not all that's annoying me about your _job_." He frowned looking up at me. "It's the way they think they have some right to do that to you, they way that they look at you and…"

"And what?" I encouraged.

"It doesn't matter it's stupid." He frowned looking back at the floor.

"Just tell me, please." I asked sitting beside him.

"I'm jealous of them Mitch." He confessed still looking at the ground. "I want to be the only one that can look at you like that, the only one that can flirt with you, the only one that can touch you like that..."

I knew it was hard for him to admit it but before I could stop myself as I started laughing.

"Mitchie." He frowned annoyed at my reaction.

"I'm sorry." I apologised trying to rein in the laughter. "It's just that's ridiculous. You should know you're a million times better than the morons that walk into my club."

"I should?" He asked confused.

"You should." I smiled taken his hand and given it a reassuring squeeze. "You should also know I don't want to vomit when you look at me like that or flirt with me but I do when they do it." I joked making him smile for the first time since we left the club.

"It is a bit ridiculous." He confessed smiling.

"A really, really, _really_ big bit." I corrected. "You know I want to be with you…just you."

He smiled lopsidedly before kissing me sweetly, he sighed when he pulled away, "I still don't like it though." He said seriously before leaning in again.


	6. Chapter 6

There was zero awkwardness and no Shane attacking cliental after our talk everything was normal and perfect again.

"Uh, no." I almost screeched hearing the rip as I changed into my outfit for the night. "Oh, no, no, no…" I frowned whipping through my bag then my locker and finding no spare outfit.

"What's up?" Kristi asked as Grace helped her zip up.

"I just ripped my only outfit." I frowned pointing at the hole at the side of my dress. "And I don't have another one."

"I have a spare." Grace smiled finishing zipping her up. "You can barrow it if you want."

"Oh my…you're a life saver." I smiled following her to her locker.

Once I squeezed myself into Grace's dress and a pair of her heels, I noticed for the first time as I made my way out to my stage how many girls were in tonight.

"Hey Mitchie." Ella called from behind the bar.

"Hey what's up?" I smiled walking over to her. "What's with all the girls?"

"Big time clients or something John called in everyone." Ella explained. "He also asked me to tell you – because I'm also a messenger girl apparently -…" Ella tutted. "…you're on the stage by the exit with Tara."

"Thanks Ells." I smiled. "Drink after work?" I suggested.

She nodded eagerly before I walked to my new stage and jumped up on it beside Tara.

* * *

><p>Ella hadn't been wrong about the big time cliental, a few actors had shown up and a rapper had arrived with what seemed to be business men not that Tara and me had time to gawk much because we were so busy trying to make sure we didn't knock each other off the ridiculous small stage or trip on the lino that was curling around the edges because of the moisture leaking in from the fire exit doors.<p>

"This is a joke." Tara mumbled to me as we danced together.

"I know, I wonder if John knows…"

"Oh my gawd." Tara squeaked in my ear interrupting me.

"What?" I asked looking towards where her eyes were glued.

"It's James Franco."

"Oh, where?" I asked excitedly staring in the direction she was trying to point him out casually but like it was some comedy flick my heel got caught on the curling lino and I couldn't stop myself from toppling forward and bring Tara with me.

* * *

><p>I was utterly humiliated and not one bit pleased when John encouraged us both to go home after the fall and even more annoyed when I realised I'd ripped Grace's dress because of my clumsiness. I walked out of the club with my head down after taken a rain check from Ella for a drink to get a cab to Shane's place.<p>

Classic New York City I thought as I dragged my feet walking up and down the sidewalk outside the club trying to hail down a cab, I stood at the edge waving as one followed a blue car up the street but I got too close to the curb and didn't see the lake sized puddle and neither had the blue car as he tramped through it at top speed soaking me right through but at least the cab stopped.

I stomped up the stair case to Shane's apartment, being the worst night of my life the elevator was broken and by the time I let myself into his apartment I was freezing and severely pissed.

"Eugh!" I growled shutting the door behind me making Shane appear at the top of the stairs.

"Hey babe." He smiled brightly jogging down his stairs. "I was just getting ready to come get you, how come your back…" He trailed off sensing my mood and noticing how I looked as he got closer to me. "What happened you?"

"What hasn't happened me tonight?" I frowned. "First I ripped the only outfit I had with me, then I almost fall on my face and bring Tara with me along with ripping Grace's dress and then some idiot drowns me with a puddle." I just wanted to scream this night sucked.

"Well, your back now." He smiled reassuringly embracing me. "Why don't you go shower up and I'll go out for Chinese food from your favourite place and get a couple of DVDs and just forget all about tonight?"

"I think I just want to shower and go to bed the sooner this day is over the better." I frowned. "But thanks." I smiled kissing him before making my way upstairs. "I swear its nights like tonight I wish I was just working behind the bar again." I muttered walking up them.

* * *

><p>I wasn't ecstatic about going back to work the next night I was still embarrassed about falling over and I hadn't done the best stitching job on Grace's dress, but I when I finally bit the bullet and went in it wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be.<p>

All the girls that were on tonight were being incredibly nice to me about what happened last night, the stage Tara and I had fell off of had been striped and new lino was now being placed on it and Grace was happier than I was about my stitching job on her dress.

"Oh Mitch." Grace smiled turning around as if she'd just remembered something. "John told me he wants to see you whenever you got in."

I made a face I hope I wasn't in trouble for making a scene last night in front of so many important people.

"Don't worry." She smiled reassuringly. "It's probably just more sympathy...or making sure your not gonna sue." She giggled.

Although I giggled at her joke as I made my way up to John's office the nerves didn't leave me and my stomach was in a knot when I finally knocked on his door.

"C'mon in." He shouted…well at least he didn't sound mad I thought as I let myself in.

He wasn't behind his desk leaning on his chair like I was expecting instead he was at the wall by the window hanging up picture frames looking at the pictures I noticed the actors and the rapper that was in the night before and standing next to them in all the pictures was John.

"Nice pictures." I complimented as he finished straightening one up.

"Thanks." He smiled taken a step back and examining it then nodding confirming he was happy with it and going to sit behind his desk.

"So, Grace said you wanted to speak to me?" I let my sentence trail of into a question.

"Yeah I do." He looked uncomfortable; unhappy…was it worse than I thought? "Mitchie I thought you knew you could tell me anything."

I looked at him confusedly, "I do know that."

He ignored my comment and continued, "I know how things especially dancing looked glamorous when you were working behind the bar and I know you thought you could handle the downsides to it…but I just want to make sure you know I'm fine with it if it's too much to handle."

"But its not I can handle it." I answered even more confused now, where was this coming from?

"Its o.k. Mitchie you can tell me the truth."

"I am."

"Mitchie." He smiled sympathetically reaching out to pat the back of my hands. "Its fine Shane came to talk to me you can have your old job back…I'll try and get you more hours."

"Pardon me." I said in shock.

"Shane came in earlier saying you wanted your old job back." He explained again.

"He said that?" I asked again probably sounding like an idiot but I was finding it hard to get my head around it.

"Yes." He answered looking at me as if he was afraid I was having an episode.

"How dare he?" I thundered making John jump, my brain finally caught up to his words.

"So?" John asked when he came round from the initial shock of my outburst.

"I do _not_…" I stressed the word. "…want my old job back my new job is just fine and I can cope with the "downsides" just fine." I frowned angrily marching out of his office and stomping to the changing room to get ready once my shift was over Shane Grey had some explaining to do.

* * *

><p>My anger hadn't waded any and it just seemed to flair up more when Shane came in to pick me up. The minute he came in I hopped off the stage and grabbed him by his arm and dragged him into the changing rooms locking the door behind us.<p>

"_You_." I hissed turning on him.

His eyes went wide as he took in my tone and stand offish stance in, "What did I do?"

"You went to _John_." I almost screeched.

"Didn't you need me to; you weren't going to do it."

"I didn't need to go to him because I don't want to give my job up."

"But you said last night you'd rather be behind the bar again." He argued.

"No I didn't."

"You said "its nights like tonight I wish I was just working behind the bar again"."

"You're taking that out of context, I was just venting."

"I'm sorry I just thought…"

"No you didn't think." I spat. "You went to my boss without talking to me first, John was so annoyed that I didn't come to him myself he nearly had me behind the bar again because he felt guilty, do you realise how much money you could have lost me? I have school to pay for Shane."

"Sorry Mitchie I just thought I was doing what you wanted me to do."

"No you done it because it's what you want me to do, you want me to quit, you've made that quite obvious the last couple of weeks." I was shouting at him now.

He didn't argue with that he said nothing because I was right, and that annoyed me more than anything.

"That's just _great_ I thought we were over this jealousy thing you have against my job." I sighed the fight in me fading quickly; it was exhausting fighting with him after a six hour shift. "Until you get over whatever your problem is I think we should just take a little time." I spoke to the floor as I turned for the door. "I'm gonna stay at my place tonight." I said leaving him.

* * *

><p>It was nice having the weekend off and alone after my week, Ella had gone to her parents for the weekend and although I wanted to vent to her about Shane it was nice being alone. It made me realise how much I'd been staying away for a start especially the mess that was my room and all the washing I had to do but it also meant I had me time to think.<p>

I tried to see it from his side I really did but he could have cost me my job… well if John was some power hungry ego maniac he could have lost me my job, which he wasn't so maybe I should be thankful and move on…forgive and forget…maybe?

After a Friday and Saturday of internally arguing with myself I was starting to think alone time was the last thing I needed I wanted to get out but Ella was gone and Caitlyn was Shane's friend and I wasn't sure I could spend time with her without him coming up in the conversation and all the other girls I was friends with worked at the weekend so I was still on my own come Sunday night so I busied myself with house work.

I pulled on my old sweats and white tank top and pulled my hair up into a loose bun at the top of my head ready to delve into washing everything and anything to make my brain take a break but I had to postpone that idea when someone started knocking down my door.

I opened the door expecting a neighbour or Ella who forgot her keys but instead I came face to face with a huge bouquet.

"I'm sorry." Shane mumbled peering over it.

I didn't say anything but I did take the flowers from him and left the door opened so he could come in, I didn't know what to say to him I was happy he was here I'd missed him but at the same time I was still annoyed at him. I wasn't the only one stuck for something to say though apart from "sorry" it didn't look like he had anything else to say either so we stood looking at each other in an awkward silence.

"Gawd, I hate this." He finally said breaking the silence.

"As much as you hate my job?" I couldn't stop myself the snip was out before I knew what I was saying.

"I'm sorry about that." He apologised again. "I just…urgh…I was jealous and I went to John even though I knew you wouldn't have wanted me to…I was just being selfish…and I dunno what else I can say besides I'm sorry and I really want you to forgive me because I miss you." He rambled on making me smile lopsidedly at him. "You're smiling." He looked confused but very happy to see me smile.

I nodded "I missed you too…even if you were a jerk."

"I promise no more jerk I'll support you one hundred percent…I promise." His words were almost pleading.

That's all I needed to hear before I was melting into his arms again.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Just wanted to say a quick thank you to you all for reading this story and adding it to your alerts, favourites and to those few that have been reviewing loyally since chapter one I really do appreciate all the support.**

It was clear after our spat Shane and I had a little work to do, but it was clear to him that he would just have to be flexible when it came to my job while I tried to be more considerate of his feelings, so we worked hard in the weeks after.

"_Are_ _you sure you don't want to come out with us tonight?_" Ella asked again.

It was the tenth time she'd asked since she called me.

"I can't Ella I told you Caitlyn invited us to a sort of dinner party since the wedding's a month away." I explained again. "She told me you were more than welcome to come."

"_Mmm…"_

Normally people making that noise meant they were thinking but Ella made that noise when she was finding it hard to word something without it coming out blunt and rude.

"Just say it Ells." I encouraged.

"_Being around those people it makes me feel…uncomfortable._"

"Oh." I said thinking about her words, I felt uncomfortable around them sometimes too but most of the time I was fine being around them of course recently I was spending _a lot_ of time around them now the change in season had brought around a whole new wave of social events Shane had to attend.

"_I didn't mean anything by that._" Ella back-tracked; misinterpreting my silence.

"No, no I understand." I reassured her. "Jason will miss you though." I joked making her giggle.

"_Aren't you coming by to get something to wear to this dinner party thing?" _She asked when she stopped giggling.

"Shane said he brought me something to wear, it's a surprise though he hasn't let me see it yet."

"_He's dressing you now? Better watch Mitch he might try turning you into one of them." _She meant it as a joke but I heard another hint of something under lying or maybe I was just being sensitive but why? "_Mitchie that was a joke."_ She clarified when I had no audible reaction.

"I know." I tried to sound like I'd taken it that way.

"_It feels like I haven't seen you in ages..." _She said changing the subject quickly.

But even that comment picked at my sensitivity as I tried to remember the last time we hung out.

"…_we need to organise a Mitchie and Ella day soon." _She continued not noticing my preoccupation. "_We could get a mani-pedi, then get lunch or dinner somewhere fancy before going out on the town like old times."_

"That sounds amazing Ells. I'll call over tomorrow..." I made a face as those words came out it sounded like I didn't even live there. "…and we can arrange it."

"_Awesome." _She sang down the phone before she was interrupted by knocking on her side. "_The girls are here Mitch; I'll see you tomorrow have fun at the dinner party."_

I flipped my cell closed feeling slightly put out by her and even a little jealous…gawd my sensitivity was working over time today I hope I had it under control by tonight.

Unfortunately my sensitivity hadn't weaned any when it came the time to start getting ready for Caitlyn and Nate's dinner party, so I couldn't show the proper gratitude when Shane presented me with the most gorgeous one shoulder metallic pearl white draped dress and a pair of silver and black lace shoe boots to go with it.

"Thanks." I smiled coming out of my thoughts to really study the dress and shoes. "They're beautiful." I complimented running my fingers down the drape design of the dress. "Caitlyn help you pick them out?" I joked hoping he didn't notice my pre-occupation.

"Nope I done that, all by myself." He smiled proudly.

"Wow, how did you know I'd like it I mean I've nothing like it in my..." I stopped my sensitivity's little question quickly when I seen a little hurt shoot across his face. "Sorry." I apologised immediately. "I didn't mean anything…I love the dress and the shoes they just seem so expensive."

"Don't be ridiculous." He smiled sweetly needing only my explanation to clear up my unintentional insult. "I like buying you things."

I wish he left it at "don't be ridiculous" because his second comment picked at my sensitivity but I silenced it quickly.

* * *

><p>"Shane, Mitchie!" Some photographers were shouting as they banged on Shane's car window before we drove through the gates of Caitlyn and Nate's estate house outside of the city.<p>

It was weird for me that these total strangers knew my name but I had been at so many benefits, galas and other things recently that I knew they'd eventually pick up my name.

"Nate will not be happy if they score his gates." Shane was musing to himself as we pulled up in front of the grand house which reminded me a lot of Cher's house in "Clueless".

"Why? They're just gates." I shrugged.

"A duchess from somewhere in Europe sent them over as an engagement present for Nate's granddad, Nate got them after he past away." He explained helping me out of the car.

"Oh." I mumbled embarrassedly as we walked up the steps and into the main foyer of the house. "So, who's going to be here tonight?" I asked changing the subject swiftly.

"Just a few of Caitlyn and Nate's nearest and dearest." He smiled. "No work people." He reassured me with a laugh as he led me into a large room just off the foyer.

I was sure it was supposed to be a living room and compared to the modern look of the house itself the décor was a huge contrast it was like what I would picture the living room in Buckingham Palace would look like the sling back chairs, wrought iron chandelier, the thick expensive looking curtains and wooden panelled walls…but it wasn't as near as packed with people as I was coming to expect socialite gatherings to be maybe Shane had gotten it spot on when he said "nearest and dearest" I thought he'd been saying that so not to freak me out.

"Shane, Mitchie." Nate greeted grinning from ear to ear as he shook Shane's hand and kissed me on the cheek.

"Your house is beautiful." I complimented as Caitlyn joined us with two glasses of champagne for us. "Especially the gates outside."

Shane shot me a crooked smile as Nate went in too great detail about what was obviously his favourite feature on the estate.

* * *

><p>When Shane had described this gathering as a dinner party I'd foolishly thought we'd be sitting down for dinner but I was wrong dinner was simply different appetisers floating around the room on silver trays carried by waiters and waitresses.<p>

Always eat before you come to these things, I reminded myself as I weaved through the crowd towards the waitress that had the crab puffs by myself, I had lost Shane to Nate and Jason and Caitlyn had been roped into a conversation about the Spring fashion lines which was not something I knew much about so I excused myself quickly from it and except Nate's and Caitlyn's parents I knew no-one else here.

"Sorry, excuse me can I grab one of those." I smiled at the waitress before she had a chance to disappear into the kitchen with them.

She smiled pleasantly holding the tray out in front of her.

"Thank gawd there's one's left, I'm starving." I giggled making her laugh too.

"I think you're the only one here that's actually eating anything." She confessed with a giggle.

I laughed with her, "That's my fault for thinking dinner party meant dinner was included."

"Excuse me." A shrill voice called behind us, making us roll our eyes at the same time as we turned to face the caller.

It was a blonde girl I'd noticed at a couple of these gatherings, she always seemed to be in the middle of most conversations and I always overheard other girls envying her style which I didn't get but then I was never up on the in fashion but if her currant outfit was "in" then…I still didn't get it, it was nothing special just what looked like a regular cocktail dress.

"Could you take this out back and clean it up?" She instructed thrusting her handbag into the already full arms of the waitress I was talking to making her almost drop the tray I'd been eating out of, but I grabbed it quickly before she dropped it. "One of your idiot colleagues got shrimp cocktail sauce all over it."

I looked on in disbelief as the waitress practically jumped to attention and ran into the kitchen with this snob's bag but when I looked back at the blond she was smiling sweetly at me as if she had nothing to be embarrassed about.

"Oh look she just left you doing her job." She smiled rolling her eyes taking the tray off me and dumping it on top of another tray another waiter was holding. "Idiot." She laughed…more cackled actually. "I'm Tess Tyler." She smiled holding out her hand. "And you're?"

I felt the disbelief still on my face but I tried to move past that as I took her hand –no need to create enemies in this world- "Mitchie Torres." I introduced myself.

"Mitchie, Mitchie." She repeated until realisation flashed across her face. "Shane's new boo."

I just smiled awkwardly as my sensitivity kicked in again, was that all I was going to be known as at these things?

I watched as she looked me up and down before one of her perfectly shaped eyebrows arched slightly, "Hmm…"

"Yes?" I asked crossing my arms defensively, immediately getting my back up at her attitude.

"Nothing it's just well you don't look like a pole dancer." She smirked sipping on her champagne.

"Because I'm not." I answered simply refusing to give her the reaction she wanted.

"Really a friend of mine said Shane's new flavour of the month danced at some club." She said casually.

"I do dance at a club but not around a pole." I clarified ignoring her "flavour of the month jibe".

"Hmm…so Shane decided he wanted a "bad" girl this month." She quipped again but I refused to bite.

I smiled simply at her, "Maybe I should just go and find Shane." I said turning to leave. "And we've been dating longer than a month, just F.Y.I."

I watched her grit her teeth frustrated I refused to bite at her jibes but she wasn't finished yet and stood in my way stopping me from leaving.

"Look you don't belong here, no matter how many of these things Shane brings you to or how many times he dresses you up. You'll always be a fixer upper to him, nothing more than some stripper he feels like he should save."

I frowned at her unable to say anything what did I do to this girl? But I didn't ask if I opened my mouth now I was pretty sure I would have to be dragged off of her and instead I stormed off, my sensitivity now gnawing at me uncontrollably.

"Mitchie?" Shane and Caitlyn called as I stormed past them and into the kitchen.

I ignored them and went straight to the waitress that had Tess's bag, "I'll take that." I smiled taken it from her she just shrugged handing it to me. "Thanks." I smiled taking it over to the bench all the leftovers were sitting on I unzipped the bag with a smile and lifted a glass bowl with shrimp cocktail sauce in it.

"Mitch, what'cha doing?" Shane asked walking in behind me followed by Caitlyn.

"Nothing." I smiled sweetly. "Oh look her blackberry and purse is in here." I smiled pouring the sauce in over them before zipping it back up.

"Tess got to you huh?" Caitlyn asked sympathetically taken the bag out of my hands.

"What the hell did I do to her?" I demanded looking at both of them.

"Nothing sweetie, she's just jealous of you." Caitlyn reassured me.

"Why would she be jealous of me?" I asked confused.

"She's the "style icon" of the socialites."

"And?"

"Well she's on the waiting list for that outfit." Caitlyn explained pointing at what I was wearing. "She's not pleased someone got it before her."

"And that's the reason she's being a grade A bitch?" I frowned rolling my eyes. "Because of a stupid outfit? What a diva!"

I saw the wounded puppy look on Shane's face during my rant when I referred to his gift as stupid so I gestured subtly at him to Caitlyn who got the hint and quickly excused herself.

"You know I didn't mean your gift was stupid, I just think it's stupid to be such a bitch just because someone is wearing something you want to wear." I clarified when she left.

He looked up from the ground and smiled at me, "I know and I'm sorry about Tess I shouldn't have left you to go off with Nate to taste the '68 whiskey he was sent from Ireland."

I rolled my eyes, "You shouldn't feel bad for leaving me at a party, I don't want to be holding you back at these things. In future maybe I just shouldn't come."

Now he rolled his eyes, "Of course you should come with me and you wouldn't be holding me back."

"Really I don't mind not coming with you." I reassured.

"You don't mind or you don't want too?" He challenged picking up on something I hoped he wouldn't.

"Shane." I started dismissively but he interrupted me.

"Just answer the question Mitchie." He demanded.

"Fine, I don't want too." I answered a bit more harshly than I normally spoke to him.

He looked a bit hurt but his anger washed that off his face quickly, "That's great _my girlfriend _doesn't want to spend time with me."

"I didn't say I didn't want to spend time with you…" I spent almost every waken hour with him Ella pointed that out earlier but I didn't say that now otherwise this argument would get uglier fast. "…just not at these things."

"Why not?"

"I'm just not comfortable here." I answered truthfully.

"You think you would be by now we've been coming to these types of things for ages."

"That's my point, don't you notice we've been spending a whole lot of time in your world and ever since our fight and even before that you haven't spent a lot of time in mine."

He couldn't say anything he knew I was right.

"And these clothes and everything you buy me it just makes me feel…" Tess's harsh comments flooding back. "Am I just a fixer upper to you?" I asked looking at the floor.

"What?" He asked confused.

"Am I some dancer from the wrong side of the tracks you want to save?" I asked still looking at the floor.

He shook his head wildly, "Of course not, don't be ridiculous. I don't want to be with you to _save_ you I want to be with you because you're you."

Hearing it made me feel better as the nagging doubts began to quietening.

"And if you were someone I just wanted to _save_ then why would I want you to meet my parents next week?"

"You want me to meet your parents?" I smiled brightly looking at him forgetting all about our conversation.

"Of course I do." He smiled putting an arm around me. "How about we get out of here?" He suggested as he steered me towards the kitchen door.

"Sounds good to me." I admitted with a smile.

"I'm sorry I've been monopolising you." He apologised out of nowhere.

"Forget about it, I was just upset about what Tess had said and…" I started to take back what I'd said earlier I didn't want him to feel bad just because I let my sensitivity get out of control.

"Mitchie." He interrupted smiling knowing exactly what I was trying to do. "I know I've been monopolising you I've been really selfish recently dragging you to all these things maybe we should skip the next couple spend time together or you could show me how you have a good time on the "wrong side of the tracks"." He chuckled pushing the door opened.

I stuck out my tongue at him, "You're funny." I said sarcastically before spotting Tess with… "She's with Aiden?" I frowned spotting both of them getting cosy in the corner as we stepped out of the kitchen.

"Yeah for a while now." Shane shrugged.

"Huh." I smirked a little. "That explains why he felt me up then." I laughed making Shane laugh too.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I'm just noticing now that this is the second last chapter :( Hope you all enjoy :)**

Shane's parents lived way outside of the city even further out that Nate and Caitlyn so we had to leave at nine in the morning the Sunday after Caitlyn and Nate's dinner -without the dinner- party.

I'd just slipped on my favourite black heels with a platform soul when I seen Shane's car pulling up in front of my apartment block, I didn't wait for him to get out and come get me grabbing my handbag and earrings -I'd put them on in the car- on the way out. I knew I had a good hours drive before the nerves should really be kicking in but they were in top gear since the minute I woke up.

"You look beautiful." He complimented as I slid into the passenger seat beside him.

I looked down at myself the nerves making me momentarily forget what I was wearing, a simple black tea dress with V designs on the bodice detailed out in net and a thick pink bow tied around the waist.

"Thanks." I tried to smile but I felt it go crooked because of the nerves as I pulled down the mirror to put in my earrings.

"I like your hair curly." He complimented as he pulled away from the curb.

"Thanks." I tried smiling again but it came out weird again making him laugh.

"You know there's nothing to be nervous about, don't you?" He smiled taken my hand reassuringly.

I give him an "are you kidding me" look.

He chuckled at my look, "Seriously it's not like you're meeting the Queen it's just my parents."

"You boys just don't get it." I said shaking my head. "Meeting your parents and making a good impression is really important to me...what if they don't like me or don't think I'm good enough for you?"

"Don't be ridiculous they'll love you." He reassured me given my hand a tight quick squeeze.

* * *

><p>I was trying so hard to relax that the drive just flew by and before I knew it Shane was hitting a little button on a box beside the gates to get onto his parents estate.<p>

The estate was huge the drive itself wound up through a small patch of forest when the trees cleared I could finally see the house in the distance past the vast expansion of turquoise green lawn. Closer to the house the smooth tarmac of the drive changed to coble stones and I got to see the house in more detail, it was a lot more subtle that Caitlyn and Nate's house but still very modern it had a balcony circling around the whole top floor, the brick work was two different shades of grey it was lighter on the main house but darker on the bit of the house that came out from the rest, the same light grey brick made up the pillars that were placed as if they were holding up the balcony and the slate roof was black with a red stripe matching the colour of the window frames and the balcony wood.

"Wow." I whistled quietly.

Shane chuckled as he parked under the balcony beside what looked like the garage before getting out and walking around the car to help me out.

"You grew up here?" I asked as he took my hand leading me towards the front door.

"Yeah."

"Wow." I whistled again taken the house in again it looked bigger now we were out of the car making him laugh again.

"Master Shane." A tall lean man smiled opening the door before we even got close enough to knock.

"Robert." Shane smiled walking in pulling me along behind him. "Robert this is Mitchie." He introduced us as he took off his coat and handed it to him.

"Hi." I smiled extending my hand to him.

"Nice to meet you, Miss Mitchie." He smiled shaking my hand. "You're parents are having tea in your father's study."

"Thanks Robert." Shane said turning to walk down one of the hallways.

I tried to follow but I was stuck to the spot the nerves kicking in once again at the mention of Shane's parents.

"You'll be fine, Miss Mitchie." Robert smiled encouragingly given me a light push forward to unglue me from the spot.

I followed Shane slowly down the hallway towards the light pine wooden door; the walls were lined with pictures of Shane right up from his baby pictures to one where he was in his college graduate cap and gown the final picture by the door was a family portrait Shane in the centre he couldn't have been much older than ten while a woman with his eyes had an arm wrapped around his waist and a man by his other side with the same nose and smile had a hand on his shoulder. I tried to remember if my mum, dad and I were ever in the same room to get a picture like that taken…but I severely doubted it.

"Nervous?" Shane teased claiming my attention away from the picture.

I stuck out my tongue at him but nodded truthfully when I stopped.

"Don't be." He smiled taken my hand. "They'll love you." He smiled again opening one of the double doors and leading me in.

This room was just as large as the foyer had been maybe even bigger it had the whole college dean's office theme, wood panelled walls, lighter wooden floor, a wide window framed by thick red velvet curtains was situated behind a large oak desk, packed bookcases were pushed up against one of the walls, there was even a globe in the corner...but no people, didn't Robert say…

"Shane?" A woman's voice came out of nowhere and before my eyes the empty wood panelled wall that looked sturdy started to move, being rolled to one side.

I looked on in awe as the moveable wall opened up the room so it was even bigger, only the differences between the hidden room and study room were incredible there was no wood panelled walls they were papered with a cream wallpaper that had gold detailing on it, flowery curtains were draped around the arced bay window, there was a large white grand piano in front of the window and a beautiful cream and gold sofa set was placed to the left of it.

"Shane, sweetheart." The woman's high bell like voice sang happily as she embraced him. "You said you'd call when you were close by so we could get ready for you's." She scolded hitting him lightly before pointedly looking at me when she said "you's" so he would introduce us.

"Sorry mum." He apologised quickly. "Mum, this is Mitchie Torres, Mitchie this is Denise Grey, my mum."

"Hi, nice to meet you." I smiled shaking her hand.

"It's great to finally meet you, I've been begging Shane to bring you up here since he let it slip he was seeing you." She smiled brightly guiding me towards the two sofas.

"Shane doesn't let us know anything when it comes to his personal life in the city." A man's voice continued what she had started catching me off guard as he stood up from the sofa with its back to us. "Kevin Grey." He smiled extending his hand.

"Mitchie." I smiled shaken his hand.

"Come sit by me." His mother smiled taken my hand out of his dad's and leading me towards the other sofa. "I hope you like one of these." She smiled once we were sitting running her had along many china tea pots in the centre of a long coffee table that were surrounded by plates of little sandwiches. "Shane didn't say what type of tea you preferred, so I got Robert to make whatever we had. So there's caffeinated, non-caffeinated, camomile, lemon, green, rose…"

"Caffeinated, please." I smiled.

"Early mornings don't agree with Mitchie." Shane laughed pouring it for me in a small china cup and handing me it.

Shane's mum and dad both laughed while I frowned at him.

"Oh, Mitchie I just love you're dress." His mum complimented coming around first.

"Thanks." I smiled crookedly feeling a blush making its way onto my cheeks.

"Now if I only had your legs I might me able to pull it off." She smiled crookedly making my blush go a deeper red.

The rest of our conversation over afternoon tea went pretty much at the same rhythm with them complimenting me and asking me all about myself along with a couple of funny stories about Shane when he was younger. After an hour or so it was hard to remember why I'd been so nervous about meeting them.

"So, Mitchie, Shane told us you work at a club to pay your way through college." Shane's dad trailed off so I could fill in the blanks.

I felt myself tense up at the mention of my job I didn't want to tell his parents…what would they think but they were both waiting patiently so I just blurted out the truth and hoped they didn't react like Tess or Aiden.

"Yeah that's right I work at the Sugar Bowl as a dancer and barmaid whenever they need me too. Law school got so expensive so I took a year out but I might have to take another year out."

Shane almost choked before looking at me eyes wide with surprise.

"I don't have all my enrolment payment saved up yet and you have to enrol and pay at the end of the June." I explained quickly.

"That's such a shame." Denise pouted as if it were her dream that had to be put on hold.

"Well, maybe there's something we could do about that." Kevin suggested.

I tensed up quickly, "Oh no, that wasn't me trying to guilt trip you into given me my tuition money." I said panicked in case that's what they thought.

"No, no of course not." Kevin smiled amusedly. "The Grey Group donates a scholarship to one student from each University in the New York area every year…however it's usually for creative or performing arts students…"

"She plays the piano and she can sing." Shane interrupted. "So really she could still qualify for the Grey scholarship if she took music a long with her law classes this year."

"Shane…" I started to disagree.

"What? You said you would have loved to do music along with law but you didn't have enough money to do both with this scholarship money you will."

"You play the piano?" Kevin interrupted us.

I nodded slightly embarrassed about him having to stop our bickering.

"Play for us won't you?" He asked gesturing to the white grand piano.

I was about to decline uncomfortable at the twist our conversation had taken but Shane's mum interrupted.

"Oh you must." She smiled brightly pulling me by the hand towards the piano and pushing me down on the stool.

My fingers hovered over the faux ivory keys intimidated, this piano was so much grander than the cheap keyboard I had gotten and still had at nine years old.

"Go on sweetie." Denise smiled widely. "Play anything you want."

I was thinking about just winging it playing whatever tune came to mind but I thought better of it and stuck to Mozart's "Jenamy" concerto the only classic I knew.

Denise was applauding loudly as I finished, where the two boys were applauding more casually before Shane elbowed his dad gently making Kevin smile and give Shane a nod.

"That was wonderful Mitchie." Denise smiled before I could ease drop on what the boys were saying.

"Thank you." I smiled back politely. "But I'm sure that was nothing to what Shane can do."

"Shane doesn't play the piano." Denise said confusedly.

"Oh I know, I meant on the guitar."

Both his parents seem to tune out at the mention of the instrument and instead Denise kept complimenting me before she and Kevin disappeared so Shane could give me a tour not that I paid his stories any attention still mulling over his parents reaction to the word "guitar" it was as if I'd swore at her.

"And over there was where Nate tried to do a 360o kick-flip but ended up breaking his arm...but it was o.k. because there happened to be a big pink elephant in my driveway ready to take him to A&E."

"What?" I asked the last bit of his sentence registering with me.

He chuckled a little at my reaction, "What's on your mind you've been out of it since we had tea?"

"Nothing really I guess I'm just a little confused…" I trailed off noticing the sun on my skin for the first time. "When did we get outside?"

My question made him laugh, "After I showed you my room, I didn't realise I was so boring." He smiled teasingly.

"You aren't, I just had something on my mind." I reassured him gazing enviously at his backyard.

It was huge much like the front except where the front had been flat the backyard had a hill with the middle dug out and stairs put in place that led down to the flat part of the yard where naturally a pool awaited.

"What was on your mind?" He asked interestedly taken my hand and leading me down the steps.

"Your mum and dad's reaction when I mentioned your guitar playing."

"Oh that." Shane frowned pulling a face. "They don't really approve of my…_hobby_."

"It's a little more than a hobby." I pointed out, he loved playing guitar it was his passion.

"And in that lies the problem." He half smiled but there was an edge to his tone.

"But the scholarship they invest in; it's for creative or the performing arts."

"The irony is not lost on me, believe me." He answered bitterly.

I raised an eyebrow but didn't push it further it was clear he and his parents had had many disagreements about the topic.

"So, you got the scholarship." He smiled brightly changing the subject just before I was going to.

"Really?" My smile was just as bright.

"Yes." He smiled happily. "I was going to wait until we got home so we could pop a cork on one of the bottles of champagne and celebrate properly but I couldn't help myself I was just so…"

"I can't take it." I interrupted.

"What? Why not?" He was frowning a little when I looked up at him.

"It's for Creative or Performing Arts…I'm doing Law I'd be totally ruining someone else's dream."

"But you'll be taking some music classes as well so you deserve it just as much as them."

"I can't just start taken a couple of classes just so I can qualify for a scholarship. Plus I'll be busy enough with my law classes; final year isn't the time to be starting another degree anyway." I reasoned.

"Mitchie…" He began to disagree.

"Shane, tell your parents I'm very grateful I just can't accept it." I said finally before walking on towards the pool.

* * *

><p>It was a quiet ride back to the city after we said our good byes to his parents -who requested us to get in contact with them to arrange a trip to Palm Springs the minute we got home and checked our calendars for a free date. I wasn't sure if in the time it took me to pry myself away from his mother if Shane had told his father I'd turn down the scholarship I knew he wasn't pleased with the decision but it was mine to make and who was I to rob someone else of their dream someone that deserved the scholarship more than I did.<p>

"I just need to pack some overnight things and I'll be straight down." I said in a whisper it was odd breaking the silence as he pulled up outside my flat.

He smiled half heartedly at me; I was shocked he'd even heard my whisper over the pounding rain the day's earlier sunshine had vanished on the drive home.

I sighed a little but I had to know, "Did you tell your dad I wasn't accepting the scholarship?"

His answering sigh was barely audible but I heard it and it made it clear he wanted to avoid this conversation.

"I'll take that as a 'no'." I muttered rolling my eyes. "Why not?" I frowned at him.

"Because I think you're making a mistake." He answered honestly shrugging.

"Well it's my mistake to make." I frowned crossing my arms. "So phone him up now and tell him I don't want to waste his time."

"Mitchie you haven't taken enough time to really think about this." He pushed again.

"Yes I have." I argued.

"No you didn't you were happy when I told you then ten seconds later BAM you change your mind for all these weak reasons, when we all know the real reason you're avoiding going back to school."

"I'm not avoiding going back why do you think I'm working so hard?" I said defensively getting my back up at his tone. "Wait what do you mean "real reason"?" I frowned.

"You're scared about leaving "The Sugar Bowl", you've made yourself so comfortable you don't want to leave." He spat harshly.

"Oh my gawd." I growled. "This is why you're pushing this scholarship so hard? Because of my job, you want me to take this scholarship because you know once I start school it means I'll have to find a different job to fit in around my final year classes."

"No I'm not I want you to be able to start your life already the fact that it means you'll have to leave that _place_ is an added bonus."

"'That _place_?'" I mocked his tone. "Has been there for me through everything, they're my family I made that clear from our first date so yes I am comfortable there but I'll move on when I'm ready."

"Family?" He scoffed. "Those people aren't family they're your work colleagues and employer your family is back in Maryland."

"If you knew them you'd know the word family applies more to my _work colleagues_ and _employer_ than the people I grew up with." I barked at him. "But even those people wouldn't act as if me playing some instrument was the end of the world." I snapped.

"At least I don't work in a pole dancing club." He snapped back.

"At least I like doing my job, how's following in your father's shadow going for you?" I spat acidly.

We sat in a stunned silence for a while coping with the wounds we'd just inflicted on each other.

"This isn't going to work, is it?" I asked when I couldn't take the quiet anymore.

"Don't say that." He pleaded trying to take my hand but I moved it out of his reach.

"What I mean is I don't think I can be with someone who's embarrassed by me." The fight had completely left me I should be throwing punches because of what he said.

"I'm sure you want to change a few things about me." He tried.

"You're wrong." I frowned at the dash board of his car. "I don't want you to be anyone but who you are." I was whispering again as I opened the door.

"Mitchie…"

"Just do us both a favour forget about us don't call or show up on my doorstep because although I'm being civil right now I'm guessing next time I see you…we wont be able to part so amiably." I swallowed hard trying to force a good bye to come out but it got stuck in my throat so I just got out into the rain without looking back.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Last chapter :( Sorry it took me so long to put this up my Easter weekend was a little hectic but what can you lol Hope all you guys had a good Easter break! and I hope you all enjoy the last chapter :) Thanks again for reading reviewing and adding to your favourites and alerts.**

The days after our break-up I went through all the regular emotions which all involved me crying over what he'd said and what he'd tried to do even when I started being angry at him I cried I was glad Ella wasn't there for the initial wave of emotion because I was a mess I had reined myself in when she got back from her trip to her parents and after I listened to her ranting about him and knowing I should just be getting over him and moving on I couldn't…I missed him but that was natural right? And he'd given me a few things to really think about when I managed to look past the harshness he'd phrased them.

"How can you say he had a point?" Ella exploded as we walked to work.

I looked at the ground as if I were being told off, "I just mean…what he said…he had a point."

"He was being a jerk not making a point." She frowned.

"Maybe." I shrugged. "But I have been getting comfortable I mean my stomach churns at the thought of leaving the "Sugar Bowl"." I admitted.

She quietly scrutinised my face for a minute before sighing, "You're quitting aren't you?" She sulked.

"I think I need too." I confessed. "If I don't have the club or you and the rest of the girls and John I think it will give me the push I need to go back to college."

She pouted a bit before sighing in defeat, "Maybe you're right, what about the tuition money though?"

"I went for an interview at a piano bar the other day." I confessed making her look at me in utter surprise. "And they rang me yesterday to tell me I got the job."

"Oh." She said sounding a little hurt.

"I didn't mean to upset you I just didn't want to say anything till I was sure…and I definitely didn't want you thinking this was all because of Shane."

"It is all because of Shane, but I guess he finally done something right even if he was being a douche." She half smiled. "I don't want you to leave; work just wont be the same without you but that's just me being selfish I know you need to do this I get it you need the "scare" to get you back on track."

"Well we'll still live together." I smiled linking my arm with hers.

"You wouldn't have gotten rid of me that easy even if we didn't." She laughed.

* * *

><p>"To Mitchie." John smiled raising his glass which was mimicked by the entire staff that came to my last night party. "We'll miss you." He toasted before taken a mouthful of his beer.<p>

He'd wanted to break open a bottle of champagne to celebrate but I choose against it, mostly because champagne wasn't my style at all and secondly it brought back certain memories that I had been trying to repress lately, and I'd sworn a clean break from…him…them…that.

"We got you something." Ella sang happily setting down her glass and pulling out an envelope from under the counter.

"You's didn't have to." I started to protest.

"Of course we did." John interrupted as Ella handed me the envelope.

"What is it?" I asked sliding my finger under the seal and sliding it open.

"It's a donation for the Mitchie Law School fund." Tara smiled.

I looked at them wide eyed my mouth popping opened at the number written on the cheque in John's elegant script.

"Wow, that's incredible." I gushed when I found how to speak again. "But it's too much…"

"Don't be stupid." Ella laughed. "Everyone chipped in so it's really not much when it's divided between everyone."

"Plus you're worth it." John added.

"To Mitchie." Everyone cheered again.

* * *

><p>I had been working at the piano bar for two weeks and although it wasn't anything like the club I was happy. It was a steady job I had designated hours mostly at the weekend which would work well when school started, I was a barmaid again but I got to play the piano too, the cliental were mostly business men or woman so I didn't have to worry about people hitting on me in fact I thought most of the time I was invisible to them and although I would never consider the people I work with family like I did with the girls and John at the club I still made really good friends with them.<p>

"Hey babe, how much for a lap dance?"

I turned to face the addresser laughing, because whoever it was; was obviously a girl trying to put on a man's voice…I wasn't ecstatic when I seen who it was though and she must've have seen that in my face because her smile faltered a little.

"I guess I'm the last person you expected, huh?" Caitlyn tried to joke.

"You could say that." I answered more snippily than I should have been with her; she'd just caught me off guard.

I thought I'd dropped off her radar when I finished with…and I guess that was another reason I wasn't exactly jumping for joy I felt the memories starting to leak back I felt the feelings about to drag me back to the dark place I'd worked hard to get out of.

We looked at each other in an awkward silence for a while before she broke it.

"Can you take a break?" She asked awkwardly.

I looked around it was only ten in the morning on a Sunday and the place wasn't exactly packed.

"I guess." I answered I wonder if she picked up in how much I didn't really want to talk. "Sit down and I'll get us a coffee."

I took my time making the coffee, searching everywhere for the fancy little biscuits the kitchen staff added with the coffee when ordered by a real customer and I even tried slowly un-doing the knot in my apron but I couldn't put it off forever so with a sigh I took the cups and little biscuits over to her.

"Thanks." She smiled taking a sip then putting the cup in front of her.

I smiled back I felt how uneasy it must have looked to her before putting my cup to my mouth it was too warm I burnt my tongue but I didn't care I didn't want to speak first because the only questions I had for her were about Shane, how was he? Was he thinking about me? Did he ever talk about me? Did he miss me? I rolled my eyes at myself I was pathetic.

"I'm sorry." She blurted out making me choke on my coffee in surprise.

"Huh?" I managed to get out after I finished spluttering.

"I should have kept in touch…I should have made sure you were fine after…It's just Shane really needed me after…and I know that's not an excuse because you're my friend too…"

He needed her so he took the break-up as hard as I did I couldn't decide if that made me feel good or bad but I tore my mind off that quickly, "Don't worry about it." I interrupted quickly." "I'm fine."

"You seem it." She half smiled looking around herself. "I actually went to the club first I thought…"

"Yeah, I quit working there the hours just wouldn't have suited me when I went to school in the fall."

"You're going back to school?" She sounded surprised.

"Yeah, the girls and John gave me the last half of my tuition money as a leaving present, so I've enrolled and everything." I smiled.

"That's great, I'm so happy for you and I'm sure Shane would be too." She added the last bit casually but I seen her eyes beginning to gauge my reaction; it was too late for me to play it cool though for her I felt my jaw tighten a little I was still cross with him when it came to the subject of him and my attending school.

"Yeah I bet he would be; I mean he was the one pulling out all the stops to get me to quit my previous job to go back there." I frowned harshly.

She made a face while I stared at her challengingly to see how she could defend him.

"He didn't go about that the right way, did he?" She finally said.

"No." I answered bluntly. "He didn't."

"He only wanted the best for you." She tried.

"No, he wanted to be some hero in a story that didn't need one." I disagreed.

She opened her mouth to say something but when nothing came out she shut it again then looked pensively into her coffee cup. I'd won…but why didn't I feel good about that? She looked so down-trodden I had to say something to break the ice.

"Of course if it hadn't been for his harsh words I probably wouldn't be going back to school." I added.

She looked at me confused.

"Shane was right about me getting too comfortable…don't tell him that though and don't tell him I'm going back to school."

"I'll not tell him anything you don't want me to." She smiled. "You know you've inspired some changes in his life too like…"

"Caitlyn." I interrupted exhaustedly; I had reached my limit on the Shane talk.

"Sorry." She half smiled pretending to zip her lips closed. "I actually didn't come here to argue." She smiled lopsidedly digging into her bag. "I came to personally give you this." She was smiling brightly as she slid the ivory envelope towards me.

I peeled it opened -although already I knew what was inside- and pulled out the ivory card that had the invite to Caitlyn and Nate's wedding written in an elegant script.

"Wow, Caitlyn that's so thoughtful…" I tried to smile.

"But Shane will be there." She finished my thought for me.

I nodded sheepishly, "It would be awkward."

Which was true, even though part of me wanted to use the wedding as an excuse to see him.

"What if I promise you, you'd be able to avoid him through the whole thing…" She offered desperately. "He's in the wedding party so he'll be at the front of the church so you could sit at the back and you'll be sitting at a different table from him."

"And at the party, what then I build an invisibility shield and use it to hide from him?" I teased.

"If you want to." She laughed before becoming more serious. "Mitchie, I really want you there." She pleaded.

I felt myself given in, "I'll think about it." I settled.

* * *

><p>I had a few weeks before the wedding and I used them to come up with every excuse I could think of most so flimsy I almost laughed at myself for even considering them.<p>

"You're going aren't you?" Ella said eyeing me suspiciously over the bar.

I had called in on my way home from some retail therapy that was supposed to get my mind off the coming weekend but that was all I'd thought of, so I thought coming in for some pearls of wisdom from Ella would help me.

"What? No…well maybe…I dunno."

"You've already made up your mind, you so want to go." She smiled amused.

"Well yeah I want to go for Caitlyn."

"No you want to go see Shane." She disagreed with a laugh.

"Where did you get that idea from?" I asked somewhat shocked at her conclusion.

"You've been pining for him since you's broke up."

"I've not been _pining_." I argued…well I hadn't been pining around her anyway I corrected.

She rolled her eyes, "Look I know the guy done a really jerky thing and the way he said what he said wouldn't exactly win him the boyfriend of the year award, but think about it Mitchie every guy you could hook up with would react the same way if you still worked here."

"No they wouldn't…" I tried to disagree but she interrupted me.

"They would. Guys are intimidated by this sort of job and get jealous easily haven't you noticed since you've been here that your's and Shane's relationship lasted the longest out of everyone else that works here?"

I thought back on it she had a point.

"What if he has a date?" I asked worriedly.

She laughed loudly, "Please if you're still this hung up on him, he's probably ten times worse."

That made me feel a little better.

* * *

><p>"How do I look?" I asked twirling around so Ella could see my whole outfit.<p>

Ella and I went shopping the day before the wedding and I ended up buying a cute baby-doll designed dress that fastened behind my neck. It had a lightweight chiffon front, ruffled designed cups, jewelled embellishment and was a unique checker board colour scheme and I wore my favourite black high heels with the platform soul.

"You look terrific." She complimented. "Now go get him." She smiled widely.

I was glad Ella didn't think I was naïve or stupid wanting Shane back but she seemed to understand, I'd fell for him on our first date and I'd kept falling ever since. And maybe it wasn't coming from different worlds that made us unable to see eye to eye on certain things maybe it was because we were too a like both strong willed and ambitious?

I hailed a cab and arrived at the church early I didn't want to be walking in late and interrupting everything.

I cringed up a little noticing a small group of photographers waiting by the church's steps but I relaxed a little they wouldn't really be interested in me now I was arriving without my socialite.

I was mostly right, they all noticed my arrival but only one, a woman reporter with a camera slung round her neck stopped me.

"Mitchie, right?" She asked pleasantly.

"That's me." I almost sighed.

"Diana Fall." She smiled introducing myself. "Fashion reporter for the Daily Express. I love what your wearing it's so now do you mind if I take a picture?"

I felt myself blush at the compliment, "Sure." I smiled standing on one of the higher stony steps posing with one hand on my hip and my ankles crossed.

"That's perfect." She smiled. "Can I take a few more?"

"Of course…" But my answer was interrupted.

"It's Shane and Jason." The photographers exploded as a car pulled up.

"Sorry, I have to get there pictures, since they're in the wedding party." Diana excused herself.

I almost didn't hear her excuse herself with Shane here my mind had went into overdrive and suddenly nothing else mattered just him. I tried seeing over the photographers but it was impossible I tried climbing the steps hoping the height would give me an advantage but it didn't so I gave up and just went on into the church.

Until the other guests began to arrive I was sitting alone in the pews in the main part of the church after half an hour of hoping Shane and Jason would have to pass by me to get to the rooms at the back to get ready I realised it was pointless there must have been a side door.

I sat close to the front of the church so I wasn't alone in my pew for long but none of the other guests surrounding me said much to me besides a polite greeting, I didn't mind really I liked being able to think without trying to make conversation with someone I didn't know. The only thing to interrupt my thoughts before the minister and wedding party came through the side door before the traditional bride entrance was Tess and Aiden's arrival; they arrived separately and when they seen each other they threw each other the dirtiest looks I've ever seen I couldn't help smiling maybe I'd get through the day without a nasty comment from either of them if they were fighting amongst themselves.

But I forgot quickly about them when Shane followed the minister, Nate and Jason in looking like a Greek god in a simple tuxedo as the wedding march began and the entire congregation got to their feet as Caitlyn made her way down the aisle.

* * *

><p>The ceremony was beautiful, both Caitlyn and Nate wrote their own vows -both brought a tear to my eye- and I'd never seen either of them so happy when the finally kissed as man and wife.<p>

I didn't get to see Shane until the reception and even then it was only a glimpse here and there, Caitlyn had kept up her end of the deal my table was far away from the wedding party's table, I wish she knew how that wasn't necessary anymore I knew what I wanted now and that was him. He didn't look my way once which annoyed me I kept hoping we'd make eye contact at some point but it never happened then he disappeared as the waiters began setting up for the night party.

I walked around mostly by myself but now and again making polite conversation with Caitlyn's relatives I'd been sitting with through our meal before I finally found a window of opportunity to congratulate the bride and groom.

"Congratulations." I sung happily when I was close to them.

"Mitchie." Caitlyn beamed seeing me approach them. "I thought you weren't going to show." She smiled embracing me.

"Of course I was coming, brave as a lion remember?" I joked making them both smile. "You look spectacular." I smiled looking her up and down.

"Thanks." She smiled embarrassedly.

"Cough." Nate cleared his throat making us look at him. "And me?" He sniffed before chuckling making us giggle with him

"You look just as good." I smiled through my laughter.

The three of us began talking about their special day so far and they started telling me about their honeymoon plans, it was nice being able to talk to them with no interruptions because I didn't know anyone else here to talk to but I still couldn't help myself from scanning the crowd for Shane during our conversation.

"Looking for someone in particular?" Caitlyn teased, knowing only too well who I was looking for.

I smiled sheepishly.

My sheepish expression made her smile brightly, "Are you here to make up?" She squeaked excitedly.

"Ssh." I hushed her. "Maybe." I smiled lopsidedly.

"Yay." She smiled excitedly.

"Where is he?" I tried to ask as casually as I could.

Just as I asked the lights went down and a voice over the speakers welcomed a band I'd never heard of onto the stage drowning out Caitlyn's voice.

"What?" I asked again.

She didn't speak; Nate beat her to it pointing over my shoulder before twirling me around by the elbow to face the stage.

Shane was in the middle of the stage behind the microphone with one of the guitars I remember from his apartment in his hands, he'd lost his tux jacket and bow tie and unfastened the top buttons of his shirt. There were other people on the stage that I was aware of but I couldn't take my eyes off him, he'd looked like a god earlier but right now there just wasn't a word to describe how hot he looked and then he finally met my gaze and we stood staring at each other smiling stupidly just like the first time we met before he was pulled back to reality by the drummer counting down and I was pulled back to reality by Caitlyn.

"He quit his job."

"What?" I asked coming out of it.

"Yeah, he told his dad that the company life just wasn't for him; next thing I knew he was holding auditions and found Ricky, Dylan and Cody. They've been playing at little bars all around the city he's already been contacted by a couple of labels."

"Wow." I breathed looking back at him.

"Yeah." Caitlyn and Nate both agreed.

"Apparently you're to thank for it." Nate added.

"What? How?" I asked confusedly looking back to Nate.

"Something you said, that's all I know." He shrugged.

Caitlyn and I looked at each other and smiled knowingly, "Guess we're good for each other."

Caitlyn and Nate didn't say anything after that, well they could've been talking to me but I was too busy just watching him that I didn't even hear what he was singing never mind them talking. He looked like he belonged on stage his very person seemed to be glowing as he sang and rocked multiple solos on his guitar. I was happy to see him so happy.

A familiar guitar tune began the next song breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Wow." I smiled brightly.

"You know this song?" Jason asked picking up on my excitement.

I jumped a little before looking at him in surprise, when had he joined our little group? But I shook it off quickly.

"Yeah it's a favourite; it's called "Promise"."

"Well it seems like a shame to waste your favourite song, wanna dance?" He smiled offering me his hand and I took it with a smile dragging him to the centre of the floor just as the Shane began to sing.

"Breakdown  
>I can't take this<br>I need somewhere to go  
>I need you<br>I'm so restless  
>I don't know what to do<p>

We've had our rough times  
>Fighting all night<br>And now you're just slipping away

Give me this chance  
>To make the wrongs right, to say<br>Don't don't don't walk away

I promise  
>I won't let you down (you down)<br>If you take my hand tonight  
>I promise<br>We'll be just fine this time  
>If you take my hand tonight<br>If you take my hand tonight

Without you

I go through the motions  
>Without you<p>

It's just not quite the same  
>Without you<p>

I don't want to go out  
>I just wanted to say<p>

That I'm sick of these fights  
>I'll let you be right<br>If it stops you from running away

So give me this chance  
>To make the wrongs right, to say<br>Don't don't don't walk away

I promise  
>I won't let you down (you down)<br>If you take my hand tonight  
>I promise<br>We'll be just fine this time  
>If you take my hand tonight<br>If you take my hand tonight

Take my hand  
>Take my hand (I promise)<br>Take my hand (I promise)  
>Take my hand"<p>

Dancing with Jason was fun and as the main guitar solo came around we were both jumping around like lunatics at a rock show; but it didn't stop me from stealing glances at Shane during it and although he didn't seem to be looking directly at us something in his smile gave away he was amused at our dancing.

"I promise  
>I won't let you down (you down)<br>If you take my hand tonight  
>I promise<p>

We'll be just fine (this time)  
>If you take my hand tonight<br>If you take my hand tonight  
>If you take my hand tonight<br>I won't let you down (you down)  
>If you take my hand tonight"<p>

"Phew." Jason smiled exhausted as the song ended.

I nodded at his sentiment trying to fan myself with my hands.

"Drink?" He offered before leading the way to the bar. "A beer and…?" He trailed off looking at me making the bartender look at me too.

"I'll have one too." I smiled getting a funny look from the bartender, which in turn made me make a face behind his back.

"Would you like a glass and ice, miss?" The bartender asked handing Jason's to him but keeping mine back slightly.

"You got it out of the fridge right?" I asked rhetorically. "Then I don't need ice or a glass." I smiled taken it from him and taken a swig from the bottle making him make a disgusted face but Jason laugh.

"No wonder Shane's not over you." Jason laughed leaning against the bar.

"He's not?" I asked happily.

"Obviously not." Jason smiled. "I mean I know our dancing was pretty awesome but you know the song lyrics already granted I only heard some of them because of all the dancing but I got the jest of it."

"That means nothing it could have just been on the set list." I disagreed unwilling to believe he still wanted me like that.

"Yeah your favourite song was on their set list by coincidence." Jason said rolling his eyes. "And people think I'm slow." He teased.

I was still smiling stupidly because of Jason's confirmation as they closed another song and Shane began to speak instead of sing.

"Could the bride and groom come onto the dance floor for their first dance as man and wife?" He asked squinting against the lights to look into the crowd.

The second Caitlyn and Nate were in the centre of the dance floor and everyone else had cleared from it the music started they'd opted for another of my favourites Bon Jovi's "You Had Me at Hello." but Shane didn't sing he simply played guitar while the other guitarist took over lead vocals.

After their song the guy that had been singing began to talk, "Could the others in the wedding party and everyone else who's in love now join the happy couple on the dance floor?" He smiled strumming his guitar a little as he waited stopping to give Shane a little salute as he set his guitar down and slipped off the stage.

I lost track of Shane as he got off the stage and I was too busy looking for him that I hadn't noticed Jason had been pulled from my side and onto the dance floor by one of the bridesmaids.

"Hi."

His voice came out of nowhere making me jump out of my skin.

"Hi." I smiled embarrassedly turning to face him.

"Um…do you want to dance?" He asked awkwardly.

I was glad I wasn't the only one a bit thrown by our reunion, it made me ease up.

"I'd love to." I smiled reassuringly when he looked as if he was ready to bolt at the first sign of rejection.

He sighed in relief under his breath making me smile as he led the way onto the dance floor. He turned to face me when he found a space and went to put his arms around my waist before dropping them and then going to put them around my neck before dropping them again. I tried not to laugh but I couldn't help it –making him frown- before I took the lead taken his hands and placing them around my waist and wrapping mine around his neck.

We swayed back and forth awkwardly like we hadn't danced together before; I was in the middle of rolling my eyes over his shoulders before he finally broke the silence.

"I'm sorry, I'm being so awkward." He started making me laugh a little. "I actually had this whole speech prepared…but I never thought for a minute I'd actually have to use it because I didn't think you'd come."

"Caitlyn can be really persuasive." I lied, I would've had no problem turning her invite down if I didn't want to be here…but I did.

"Is that the only reason you're here?" He asked a bit glumly.

"Of course not." I answered exhaustedly. "I wanted to see you; I miss you, I don't like the way we left things."

He looked stunned at my honesty but I wasn't going to shy away from it now.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" I asked as the lull continued.

"Yeah, it's just you sort've given half my speech for me." He joked.

"I don't need a speech, just to know you feel the same way would do."

"Of course I feel the same way." He smiled quickly making me smile. "I was thinking…I wanted to know if you wanted to try again…be us again?"

I felt my smile waver slightly and he seen it and his face fell.

"It's o.k. if you don't want to be us again, I'll settle for being your friend." He tried to smile reassuringly but I seen the sacrifice in his eyes.

"Nothing would make me happier than for us to be us again." I reassured him quickly. "But…what about the stuff that happened the last time?"

I knew the things…or more correctly thing that broke us up before no longer applied but he didn't know that and I needed an answer so I could go into this relationship again with my eyes both opened. There was no point of getting back together if he was still trying to rescue me when I didn't need it.

"I think we can both agree it wasn't stuff that wrecked us it was just me." He half smiled before continuing. "I have a theory about why I was such a jackass, I think I was jealous…"

"Yeah I know you were jealous." I interrupted.

"No not of your cliental –although that was part of it- I was jealous of you."

"Me?" I asked in surprise.

He nodded with a smile, "You have everything Mitchie."

I was about to object, he was the one that had everything, a loving family, a well paid job, the best education…but he put his finger up to stop me.

"You had the job; you wanted someone didn't choose it for you and you were happy doing it and I wasn't happy with mine."

"But you quit." I pointed out.

"True but it took a few harsh words from you to get me to do it." He smiled.

"Likewise." I admitted, giggling at his confused expression. "I stopped working at the club you were right I was getting too comfortable."

"I was being a jerk when I said that." He admitted.

"I know that." I smiled. "I was a jerk too."

"How are you going to pay for college?" He asked suddenly as if it just came to him.

"I had half of my tuition money before I quit and the girls and John gave me the last part as a leaving present and I got a job at a piano bar for other expenses when I start in the fall."

He looked at me funny for a second before opening his mouth before shutting it again.

"Just say what you wanna say." I encouraged.

"Nothing it's just…well you accepted money from your friends but when my parents offered you…"

"That's different." I interrupted quickly.

"How?"

"My friends weren't doing it to _save_ me, they were just helping me." I felt my temper starting to step in just thinking about it.

"I wasn't trying…"

I raised my eyebrow at him making him stop mid-sentence.

"O.k. maybe I was trying to save you but I didn't think that was a bad thing."

"Not bad; just insulting." I corrected. "I didn't need saving but that was probably hard for you to understand because I didn't have as much as you."

He looked away from me but not before I seen the hurt puppy look.

"What's wrong?" I asked concernedly.

"Nothing, I just thought we were talking about us getting back together and now it's sounding like we're discussing all the reasons we should stay apart."

"Don't say that." I pleaded quickly. "These past weeks without you were awful and why just because I had too much pride to admit you were right? I might not need a hero but I definitely need _you_."

"You do?" He asked smiling looking up at me.

"Don't be an idiot, of course I do and you need me too otherwise you wouldn't be some big time rockstar." I joked. "We just needed to talk about our mistakes so we don't make them again."

"So, no more mistakes." Shane smiled kissing my cheek. "No more jealousy." He smiled kissing my other cheek. "Just you and me." He smiled lovingly looking into my eyes.

"Just you and me." I smiled back at him before leaning in to kiss him.


End file.
